


Living a Dream

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Family Feels, au but canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: The last words before Ginny Weasley was hit by a bludger were 'Harry Potter'. Then she woke up married to the Chosen One and the mother of three. What the hell was going on?





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley waited impatiently as the stadium announcer finished calling the Ballycastle Bats players onto the field. She shifted from side to side, feet shuffling, causing her fellow Holyhead Harpy, ahead on her in line, to turn and arch an eyebrow in query at her. Ginny shrugged in reply, nerves building but just so eager to get out onto the ground and begin flying around in preparation for this big match. 

She liked to be the last one to fly out, just a quirk of hers, and thankfully, they soon began to announce the Harpy player's names. Ginny had been out on the ground earlier in the day, flying around, getting a feel for the surrounds, but there was nothing like flying out to the roar of the fans and flying up, up as she circled the stadium. 

She was living her dream, like, literally. 

Throughout those dark days in the last months, the last year of the war, it was only the thought that, should she survive, she would go on and give professional Quidditch a fair go, that kept her going. It was truly the only career she could see herself doing, not being one for an office job and no interest in any career at the Ministry of Magic. 

And now, here she was, not even twenty one and playing in the Quidditch final. All the training, the missed parties, the lack of dating, even time with her family, it was all worth the sacrifice. 

Her family had taken a hard hit during the war. Bill had been bitten by a werewolf named Greyback and had been touch and go for awhile whether he would actually transform or not. It had been an anxious wait for the next full moon, but thankfully, apart from being moody and hungry for rare meat, he had not transformed. A healer named Fleur Delacour had overseen his recovery, and along the way they had fallen in love. They had married last year and were now expecting a baby. 

Charlie had stayed in Europe in the lead up to the final battle, risking his life by carrying messages throughout Europe as he went from one dragon reserve to another, trying to gather support for Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He had returned to England in time to help during the final battle at Hogwarts, but had been badly injured trying to save his two brothers from a falling wall. Sadly, only one had survived. Charlie had lost a leg, and was now sporting a prosthesis, which hadn't slowed him down one bit. But losing his Hogwarts sweetheart, Nymphadora Tonks, during the battle had been hard and he returned to Romania and his dragons not long after her funeral, vowing to never marry at all. He only returned to England sporadically, sometimes turning up simply to appease his mother's worries. 

Fred and George had left Hogwarts midway through Ginny's fourth year, going out in a blaze of glory. They had opened up their own joke shop in the heart of Diagon Alley, but had to close when Voldemort and his Death Eaters began to take over control of the wizarding world. They had set up a mail order business and, with their friend, Lee Jordan, had run a program on the wireless, to help keep people informed of what was going on, of the many rumours, for many had to go on the run and go and into hiding. 

But once the battle was over and reparations began in Diagon Alley, they re-opened with a flourish and the store continued to thrive. Fred was dating Angelina Johnson and George, Katie Bell. Ginny liked both girls and hoped her lovable brothers didn't mess up these relationships, for she felt the girls were good for her brothers. 

Ron had been one of the leaders at Hogwarts that terrible year, leading up to the battle. It had been his seventh and final year and he was Head Boy. Ginny had never been more proud of him, as he protected the younger students. 

Voldemort had positioned two Death Eaters in the castle, posing as teachers. The Carrows, a husband and wife team, used the opportunity to promote propaganda against Muggles and Muggleborns, and there was no Defense against the Dark Arts, no, that year it was simply The Dark Arts. Which simply meant that if one was to go against the ideals that they were promoting on Voldemort's behalf, that student would be used as practice in the Unforgivable curses. 

Ginny herself had been under the Cruciatus curse several times, by gleeful Slytherin students who had been brought up by parents who endorsed Voldemort's Pureblood ideals. But there were also students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and even Gryffindor, who decided it was best to go along rather than suffer the same fate, or were simply too scared to join the rebellion But there had also been students for Slytherin who had rebelled against their parents and the seventh years had provided a strong leadership group from each of the Houses. Ron and Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Head Girl Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw, and Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott from Slytherin. 

Whilst the leaders primarily looked after those in their own houses, they also helped those students who were struggling in lessons, thus likely to be targets for curse practice. Other older students, including Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Lavender Brown helped with the injured students, struggling to recover from the effects of the Cruciatus. Parvati Patil and Anthony Goldstein brewed potions to help the injured, for Madame Pomfrey had been ordered by the Carrows not to help the _'çonfused' _students, in the belief they would eventually succumb and join the dark side.__

__It had been Hermione who had suggested they start a defense club and Ginny had promptly named it Dumbledore's Army. She, along with Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Blaise Zabini helped the younger students learn defensive spells, for their safety, particularly against Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin, who delighted in cursing students randomly for no reason, even as they walked from lesson to lesson._ _

__It had been Neville Longbottom who discovered the Room of Requirement, and by the time the battle had started, many of the students were living in the special room. When the battle did commence, it was from this room that the older students escorted most of the younger students to safety, thus saving many lives._ _

__Ron had thought about becoming an Auror when he finished his seventh year, as most students did through home schooling for the next year. But in the end, his love for Quidditch won out, and he secured employment at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He'd begun dating Hannah Abbot only recently. Ginny knew the witch had had a crush on her brother for ages, and fed him well every time he ate at the Leaky Caldron, where she worked as a cook. Love blossomed over bangers and mash and Ginny had high hopes for them, too._ _

__Percy...it still hurt to think about him, even now, four years later. Initially he'd turned his back on his family and their support for Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived._ _

__Percy had always aimed for a high spot at the Minstry, and without even questioning it, soon found himself as the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge._ _

__Percy had found himself believing Cornelius had the Ministry under complete control and urged his family to break away from the beliefs of an old man, that Voldemort had indeed returned. However, once Percy had seen it for himself, he returned to his parent's home, and quickly told them all he knew._ _

__He was offered the chance to go into hiding, for by now, his absence would have been noted, for he was ignoring urgent owls to return to his employer. But he refused the offer, instead, returning to his job to effectively become a spy for the reformed Order of the Phoenix._ _

__He'd only sought sanctuary in the last days before the battle, when the Death Eaters had overtaken it completely. He stayed with Great Aunt Muriel until Fred, George and Charlie had come to take him with them to Hogwarts._ _

__The battle had begun._ _

__Her family had tried to keep her hidden away, to keep her safe, but that was not who she was, never had been. When word had gotten out that Harry Potter himself was in the castle fighting, Ginny joined her family and friends in support of the Chosen One._ _

__Harrry Potter had won...but Percy had died. So had her dad, protecting her mother._ _

__“-and next we have Deidre Attwood, the Harpy's beater,” boomed the announcer, to great applause, bringing Ginny back to her senses._ _

__She knew her family were all out there, here to support her as they always had._ _

__Sally, her fellow Chaser, shuffled forward, the next to be announced. “You know, I heard Harry Potter himself is here to present the trophy to the winning team. Can you believe he'll be out there, watching,” she giggled._ _

__“Playing Chaser is Sally Anne Perks.”_ _

__“Right, I'm off,” nodded Sally, and with a kick, she flew out into the sunshine and waving to their screaming fans._ _

__“And last but not least, in line for Chaser of the Year, it's Ginny Weasleyyyyy!”_ _

__Ginny took a deep breath, kicked off and flew out to join her teammates, in the Quidditch final of the year._ _

__*HPGW*_ _

__Two and half hours later, the Harpys commanded a comfortable, but not impossible to beat, lead. The Harpy chasers were on fire, but the Bat's beaters had taken to playing dirty. Cobbing, while technically a foul, was par for the course, especially in their tight formations, but during this match the beaters had done everything they could get away with. Cries of “blatching” or “blogging” could be heard from the angry Harpy fans, but the referees seemed to be turning a blind eye._ _

__This had only made Ginny more determined, and her performance so far was sure to secure her the title of Chaser of the Year. She had scored several goals, and assisted in several others. She was playing the match of her life in the biggest match of the year._ _

__“And Summers is diving, she's seen the Snitch!” cried the announcer._ _

___'Come on, Suzy,'_ thought Ginny, as she accepted a pass and headed for goal._ _

__“Ballycastle's seeker is chasing after her, but I don't think he'll get there. And yes, Summers has caught the Snitch! It's a Harpy's victory today, they are this year's Quidditch champions!”_ _

__The Harpys stopped flying, crying out cheers in ecstasy as they all hugged each other. As Ginny hugged Sally, she grinned at her fellow Chaser._ _

__“Bring on Harry Potter, is all I can say,” grinned her friend._ _

__“Harry Potter,” murmured Ginny, distracted as she looked for her family in the stands._ _

__“Ginny, look out,” someone cried._ _

__Naturally, Ginny turned, in time to see a bludger heading straight for her. She tried to turn away, to take it on her shoulder, but it was too late. The bludger hit the side of her head and she tumbled off her broom, already knocked out cold._ _

__HPGW *_ _

__

__Ginny felt someone stroking the side of her face. It felt nice, comforting. She leaned her cheek against it._ _

__“ -think she's coming around,” she heard someone say._ _

__“Slap her face, Harry,” suggested someone._ _

__“Ronald,” chided a female voice. Of course, it would be her brother Ron who suggested she be slapped._ _

__

__The stroking continued. “Gin,” crooned someone in a low soothing tone, “ come on love, open your eyes.”_ _

__

__

__“ Mmmm,” moaned Ginny, turning slightly so she was closer to the person who was stroking her face._ _

__

__

__She felt cool lips press against her forehead. “Please, Gin,” his voice whispered, somewhat shakily. She wondered if only she heard him say it._ _

__

__

__She moved her head, wanting to see who belonged to that pleading, husky tone. She tried to open her eyes, but then quickly shut them again, almost blinded by the white light._ _

__“Hermione, could you turn off the lights, please?” he asked._ _

__“Sure, Harry. Nox,” said the person she supposed was Hermione. The only Hermione she knew was Hermione Granger, from their Hogwarts days._ _

__Wait, Harry? A memory niggled. _'Bring on Harry Potter, is all I can say.' _Who had said that – was it her?___ _

____“Harry Potter,” she murmured, eyes still shut._ _ _ _

____“ and she's back,” declared Ron._ _ _ _

____“I'm here, Ginny,” assured this Harry, softly. He took her hand, linking their fingers together; she liked that. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back._ _ _ _

____It gave her the strength to open her eyes slowly. Instead of looking up, she looked to her side, seeing a man that could possibly have been her brother Ron, only about ten years older than she remembered._ _ _ _

____“Ron?”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, sis. Bout time you woke up. I would have hated to miss dinner,” he quipped._ _ _ _

____Ginny smiled, now that definitely sounded like Ron. “Far be it for me to make you miss a meal, Ron.”_ _ _ _

____She heard them chuckle, Ron, this Hermione and Harry Potter._ _ _ _

____“Hermione Granger,” she realised, eyes struggling to focus on the bushy haired woman at Ron's side. She looked older too, but it was definitely the witch she remembered from Hogwarts._ _ _ _

____The woman's hand rested on her arm as she leaned in closer. “Yes, Ginny, is there something I can do for you?” she asked earnestly._ _ _ _

____Ginny frowned, wondering why she was here. “Been awhile,” she muttered. The last she had heard, Hermione Granger was an Unspeakable at the Ministry._ _ _ _

____“Yes, well, I've been busy,” agreed Hermione, albeit uncertainly. She didn't see the concerned looks between Ron, Hermione and Harry._ _ _ _

____“Ginny, wake up, love. Come on, wake up properly.” Harry's hand stroked her cheek again, and she turned to look at him finally._ _ _ _

____Wow, she could stare into his eyes all day long. She wondered what they would look like when he was angry or mad, or sad or happy. Now they only showed concern and care and...something else?_ _ _ _

____“Harry.” She kind of meant it as both a statement and a query, but the hand stroking her face grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth._ _ _ _

____“Thank Merlin,” he said in relief, kissing the inside of her palm. “How do you feel?”_ _ _ _

____“Strange. Different,” she admitted. “Where am I?”_ _ _ _

____“St Mungo's, of course,” said Ron._ _ _ _

____“What happened?”_ _ _ _

____“Bludger. Teddy mishit it and it was heading straight for Al. You got there just in time, taking the hit.”_ _ _ _

____Ah yes, the match. “We won, though,” she said, sure of that at least. She wasn't sure who these Teddy or Al people were, though. The names didn't sound like those of any of the Ballycastle players?_ _ _ _

____Ron and this Harry laughed, but Hermione looked upset. “Honestly Ginny, that is hardly what's important.”_ _ _ _

____“You never did understand Quidditch, Hermione,” mumbled Ginny. She yawned. “Sleepy.”_ _ _ _

____“No,” said Harry immediately. She felt his fingers grip her chin, and his face got up close and personal with her own as he peered into her eyes. “Gin, you can't go to sleep, you have a concussion. Stay awake, love, come on, for me.”_ _ _ _

____“Pretty eyes,” she muttered, struggling to do what he asked and stay awake. But her eyelids were so heavy and she reluctantly shook her head, wincing as it hurt to do so.  
“Too hard.” She squinted at him._ _ _ _

____“I'm going to get a healer.” Harry turned to nod at Hermione, and Ginny closed her heavy eyes, just wanting to sleep. She heard the sounds of footsteps, then the door opened and closed, then there was silence._ _ _ _

____She opened her eyes again at the silence, only to see Harry hadn't moved, still peering at her anxiously._ _ _ _

____“I love you, Ginny,” he whispered, “try and stay awake.”_ _ _ _

____“Come on, Ginny,” urged Ron on the other side of the bed, “the kids are asking where their mum is. Stay awake, for Harry's and their sake.”_ _ _ _

____It was only as she felt the darkness creeping over her that she realised what Ron had said. _Kids? What kids? Whose kids?_ _ _ _ _

____“Harry?” she whispered, hating the frailty in her voice. “What's happening?”_ _ _ _

____“I'm here, love,” he whispered back. “I'll always be here.”_ _ _ _

____With that comforting thought, Ginny didn't fight the darkness anymore._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to absolute silence and a darkened room. She wondered what the time was and supposed she had missed the Harpy celebrations. Quidditch champions! They had done it!

She looked around, her eyes landing on him, Harry, sitting in a chair, dozing. He looked exhausted and she wondered what he was still doing there. 

“Hey,” she said softly. She saw her wand on the side table and reached for it, casting a spell. “Lumos.” 

He woke immediately, almost jerking awake and focused on her. “Thank Merlin,” he said in relief, standing and coming closer to the bed. “How long have you been awake?” 

“Seconds, really. What's the time?” she asked. 

He checked an old watch on his wrist. “Half three,” he answered, yawning. He stretched his arms out wide, then up, making his tee shirt ride up and expose the hair on his lower abdomen. The happy trail, she'd heard her Harpy friends call it. She blushed and looked away. 

“Afternoon or morning?” she asked. 

He'd been twisting his back, trying to work out the kinks, but came even closer and peered at her. “Morning. Are you feeling all right, you look flushed?” 

This only made her flush even more, so she tried to deflect his attention. “Three-thirty in the morning? Why are you here, then?” 

He looked defensive. “Of course I'm here, it's what we do,” he said, gesturing to each other. “I've lost count of how many times we've sat at each other's hospital bed, but I'm pretty sure I still owe you a time or two.” 

She stared at him, wondering why on earth they would have sat at each other's bedsides. She supposed it wouldn't have been a hardship for her, for he was quite handsome, with his messy hair and mesmerising eyes. But surely he had someone special at home, waiting for him, and wondering why he was spending the night with her. 

“Isn't there someone at home waiting for you?” she dared to ask. 

He shrugged. “Well, sure, but they understand.” 

They? Of course there was a they, hell, he probably had a whole harem waiting at home for him. 

“But you know they never mind spending a night at the Burrow, with your mum fussing over them,” he grinned. 

Mum. Home. Suddenly she missed the Burrow so much. “I want to go home,” she told him. 

To her surprise, he leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips. “That's my girl...but you know the rules,” he reminded her huskily, “ have to get the all clear from the healers.” 

She snorted. “Bollocks to that.” Her lips tingled from that brief kiss. 

He laughed softly. “You definitely sound better. Try and get some more sleep, then we'll see about breaking you out of here first thing in the morning.” 

She supposed he was right, they weren't going to let her leave at three-thirty in the morning. “You'll take me home?” she clarified. 

“Of course, you'll recover better there,” he assured her. 

“Okay, fine,” she nodded, noting there was no pain anymore when she did that. “That chair doesn't look comfortable.” She didn't mind if he left and returned to take her home later. 

“The alternative is me getting in this bed with you, and I don't think the healer would like that, do you?” he teased, rhetorically. 

She flushed again. “Erm, probably not,” she agreed, pulling the covers up to her neck and holding them tight. Still...

His face came closer again. “You are all right, aren't you? You don't have a fever or anything?” He placed his hand on her forehead. 

She brushed him away, he was too close and too damn handsome. “I'm fine.”

Luckily, he backed away. “Sorry, I know you don't like me hovering when you're like this. Night, love,” he said and kissed her gently, and a bit longer than the earlier peck. He returned to his uncomfortable chair and cast Nox, plunging the room back into darkness again. 

Ginny ran her fingers over her lips, wondering how a stranger's kiss could feel so wonderfully familiar. 

*HPGW*

“This isn't the Burrow,” she told him, looking around the lounge she had just Flooed into. Mind you, it had the comfortable feeling of the Burrow, so she didn't feel too alarmed...yet. Still, she kept her wand close. 

“No, I thought I'd bring you here and get settled, then go grab the boys from your mum's,” he told her, stepping out behind her. 

He ushered her to the sofa, trying to get her to lay down, but she resisted, feeling the urge to look around. Her stomach rumbled too, the breakfast portions at the hospital were woeful, and she needed more in her stomach. 

“I'm hungry.” She tentatively opened a door and peeked in, relieved to find it was the kitchen.

He nodded, his back to her as he took a throw out of the storage cupboard. “I can make you something before I leave,” he offered. 

“No, it's fine, I can make myself something. Go on, go, let them all know I'm fine,” she said, supposing her brothers would probably want to come pay a visit. Overprotective gits she thought fondly. 

Harry lay the throw on the sofa and came over to her. “I won't be long. If you can't wait for me to get back, go ahead, make something...but then it's rest time,” he said severely, pointing to the sofa. 

She pulled a face, resting and recuperating were the worst thing. “Oh-kay,” she agreed slowly. 

To her surprise, he pulled her close, pressing her to his chest and his lips to the top of her head. “Merlin, Gin, we were all so worried.” 

Ginny couldn't help it, she inhaled his manly scent, pressing closer to him. Hmm, broomstick polish, homemade bread...and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Something seemed vaguely familiar about those things too. 

“I'm here now, and I'm fine,” she told him, reluctantly releasing him. “So, bring on the harem,” she half joked. 

“Well, I'd hardly call our brood a harem, but I really should go. Don't do anything crazy stupid while I'm gone,” he teasingly warned her. 

“You do know me,” she quipped. 

“Know you? You're my favourite person in the whole world. Back soon,” he said, stepping into the fireplace and throwing down the Floo powder, calling out “the Burrow.” Seconds later, he was gone. 

Ginny stared stupidly as the green flames died down. She was his favourite person in the world? That was...wow. Probably the best thing anybody had ever told her before. 

With a warm feeling in her heart, she headed back to the kitchen, looking around approvingly at the lounge on her way. The sofa looked perfect for snuggling and he even had one of those tee-vee things that she could watch a movie on. Quidditch magazines and the newspaper sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and she saw a cat dozing in a basket. Bookcases held what looked to be a lot of old books, perhaps family heirlooms. 

And there were photo albums. Lots of them. 

Looking around the room, she saw a bureau, very similar to the one at the Burrow. She opened it cautiously, unsurprised to find some board games inside, just like at her childhood home. There were also some Hogwarts text books and, like the board games, they looked old and well worn. She also spied some children's colouring books and reading books. 

She closed the cupboard and stood, noticing the photos atop the bureau for the first time. A group of three men and a woman; one of the men looked like Harry, only younger, and he kissed the cheek of the pretty red haired woman, whilst the other two teased them and grinned at the photographer. 

She was surprised to see a photo of a young Harry, Ron and Hermione wearing Gryffindor robes. She picked it up, checking the date. “All Hallows Eve,” she read, so she supposed they had dressed up for the night and done an anti ageing spell or something. She wondered how Hermione Granger had become part of their friendship circle. She had thought Ron had lost touch with her after Hogwarts, and she herself rarely saw her. 

Then there was a photo of herself and Harry, so young, looking so carefree. She frowned; she was wearing her Harpy's robes and Harry was wearing what looked like Auror robes. Okay, this was officially confusing. 

She put the photos down and headed for the kitchen. It was a well laid out kitchen, and much more up to date than her mother's at the Burrow. She wondered if Harry liked to cook, for she could barely boil water. Well, she could make the best chocolate cake around, so that was something. 

She boiled the kettle, pleased to find her favourite brand of tea in the canister, and she simply made herself a couple of pieces of toast with jam. Everything was easy to find and so practically put in the perfect position, it really was no hardship. 

She had just eaten the first piece and was about to start exploring the rest of the house when she heard the Floo activate. She exhaled loudly, sure she was about to be told by her brothers that Quidditch was a dangerous game, that she was too small, too delicate ( ie too female) to play. It was her mum's favourite rant whenever she got injured. 

She stood and took the toast and tea with her into the lounge. “Okay, let the the grilling begin,” she announced, until she realised her brothers were not in the room. 

“Mum!” 

Ginny's jaw dropped as two boys made a beeline straight for her, wrapping their arms around her waist. She looked up at Harry in bewilderment, but then her attention was drawn to the little red haired girl in his arms. “Mummy,” she cried, smiling and holding her arms out to her. 

“Mum, I'm so sorry you got hurt.” Ginny tried to ignore how good Harry looked with a child in his arms, instead paying attention to the words the boy was saying.

“Uh...it's fine,” she told him, patting his shoulder. “I'm okay, just a bump on the head.” He was five or six, she guessed. She had to put her toast and tea down, so she could offer the boys a hug back.

“Teddy was real upset, Mum. I told him you wouldn't be mad, that you were just trying to save Al,” said the boy. He looked up at her. “You're not mad at Teddy, are ya? He can still come over, right?” 

Teddy? Al? Those names again. Who were they?

“Of course mum isn't mad at Teddy, James,” assured Harry, coming to the three of them. The girl practically launched herself at Ginny, who caught her in the nick of time. The girl hugged Ginny tightly, pressing her sweet little lips to her cheek. 

Ginny's heart did a back flip, she was so precious. “Sweet girl,” she told her softly. She had always loved the little kids who were fans of the Harpys. The girl giggled and rested her head in the crook of Ginny's neck. 

“Mum?” 

Ginny looked down into green eyes exactly like Harry's. There was no doubt this was his son, and by the sound of it, hers. The idea was staggering. 

“I'm sorry you got hurt. Thank you for saving me,” said this boy, Al, burying his face against her abdomen. 

Such nice, caring boys. “I'm going to be fine, boys, and I'm not mad at anybody, even this Teddy.” 

Harry arched an eyebrow but turned his attention back to the boys. “Boys, can you please take your overnight bags to your rooms and unpack them.” 

“Dad, are you going to work today?” asked the eldest. James.

I must remember their names, she thought. 

“No, James, I'm not. Mum just came home from the hospital, so we are going to help her rest and we are going to play quietly,” instructed Harry. 

“But Dad -” began James, but Harry cut him off. 

“Quietly, James,” he said sternly. 

“Fine,” huffed James, grabbing his bag. “ Come on, Al.” 

Al shrugged and grabbed his own bag, and followed after James. 

Ginny sunk onto the sofa, shifting the little girl onto her lap. “This is just a dream, isn't it. Pinch me, Harry.” 

He chuckled. “ They can be a nightmare sometimes, but we love them just the same. I'm going to go upstairs and help them unpack, and see if we can find something for them to do...quietly.” 

He bounded down the hall to where Ginny supposed was the boy's bedrooms. 

Ginny looked down at the girl, turning her around so she was facing her. “This really isn't real, you know,” she told her. “You're not real, they're not real, even this beautiful house isn't real.” 

The girl shook her head, frowning. “Lily weal,” she replied, 

Ginny looked surprised. “Lily...is that your name? That's very pretty.” 

Lily snuggled against Ginny's chest. “Mummy pwetty.” 

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as a mothering instinct she never knew she had, had her wrapping her arms around the little girl. “Did you have fun at the Burrow?” she asked, deciding to go along with the charade.

Ginny almost felt a physical ache in her heart at the thought of her parents having a granddaughter to fuss over. “ If only this was real, my dad would have loved you so much, Lily.”

Lily nodded and yawned, resting her head on Ginny's chest...a chest she just realised was bigger than before. 

When Lily didn't verbally reply, she looked down to find the little girl had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth. She stroked her ginger hair, so much like her own, and held her close, even resting her own cheek on Lily's head. 

“Want me to take her, put her down in her bed?” asked Harry, who had returned quietly. 

Ginny held her tighter, almost reluctant to let her go. “She sleeps in a bed already?” she asked. She didn't look big enough yet.

“We just got her a big girl bed,” replied Harry, coming around to sit next to her. “Gin, are you having trouble remembering some things?” 

She nodded. “Harry, how long was I unconscious?” 

“ A few hours,” he told her. “Perhaps we should take you back to the hospital.”

“No,” she hurriedly assured him. She hated hospitals, hated the prodding and poking. “I think the more time I'm here, the more everything will come back to me.” 

Or, more likely, she would wake up and this delightful dream would be over. 

“You're sure?” he asked her doubtfully. 

“I'm sure...and if nothing gets better, I'll go back and speak to a healer, okay?” she offered. “ A week. Give me a week.” 

“Fine,” sighed Harry. “Now, let me take Lily, and you put your feet up and start relaxing. Pop a movie in the dvd player, the boys are playing Exploding Snap in Al's room,” he suggested. 

She nodded meekly, causing him to look at her suspiciously. He leaned over to take Lily, leaving her feeling bereft. At his order, she swung her feet up on the comfy sofa and pulled the throw rug over herself. 

“I'll be back soon, I want to put fresh sheets on our bed,” he told her, leaving with Lily. 

Our bed? Merlin, she slept with him? She felt stupid, of course she did! Well, she supposed she'd had three children with the man. Speaking of, she copped a quick feel of her boobs under the throw rug. Yep, definitely bigger. Her hands wandered lower. Abdomen was soft, hips were wider. 

This was the weirdest dream ever. 

She had a week in this wonderful, silly dream of a life she had never even imagined living. Her focus had always been Quidditch, day to day, week to week, match to match. She had never given much thought to 'after Quidditch'. To love, to marriage and babies. 

But if it was only a dream, an unbelievably feels-real dream, then she would simply roll with the punches, see where the week took her. For when she woke up, it would be back to training, to flying, to hopefully winning again. 

Ginny wondered why, for the first time, it just didn't sound enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry half woke, and immediately rolled over, trying to get closer to Ginny. Her accident had unsettled him, unsettled the whole family really, as they pondered the ramifications of her accident, and how it could have been a lot worse. For Harry, a world without Ginny was unthinkable. 

His arm stretched out, seeking his wife, but only found cool sheets. He sat up, turning around to grab his glasses off his bedside table, then looked back at Ginny's side of the bed. 

It was empty. 

He rose out of bed swiftly, went to the loo, then grabbed a tee shirt to pull on. He checked all the kid's rooms before heading into the lounge. A sniff from the sofa found his wife curled up under the throw, looking through the family photo albums. 

She hadn't heard him, so engrossed in James' baby album, that he had time to study her. She looked tired but still beautiful, despite her red eyes. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Her eyes shot up to his and she smiled weakly, wiping her eyes and nose with the edge of her tee-shirt, which happened to be his old Auror tee-shirt. 

“I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you. I came down to make a cuppa, and found the albums,” she explained needlessly. 

Admittedly, after waking ridiculously early, she had tentatively turned over to see which world she had woken in this time. She had stared at Harry's features for what seemed like ages, eyeing the infamous lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Then she had used the quiet time to get up and look around the house, before settling down with the photo albums. “Time for a look at this life of yours, Ginny,” she had whispered to herself. 

Harry sat next to her, relieved when she wriggled closer. He put his arms around her and looked down at the album, watching himself bathe two week old James. He chuckled. “He's been a wriggler since birth, always on the go. We couldn't take our eyes off him for a second, particularly when he started walking. He got into everything!” 

Ginny smiled nostalgically as she turned the page. “I grabbed Lily's first, so I've sort of being doing all these backwards. How long after we married did we have James?” 

She went to turn the page but Harry's hand on hers stilled her. “Ginny, how bad is your memory loss?” he asked worriedly. 

She shrugged. “Not too bad. I remember most people, it's just events I'm having trouble with.” 

“Like having your own children?” speculated Harry. “ Gin, that's pretty big.” 

Ginny blew out a breath of air. “I know, it's a big thing...but I think it's beginning to come back to me. I definitely remember Bill and Fleur's wedding, it was at the Burrow, right?” 

Harry nodded, then grabbed another album and lay it on her lap. She opened the last page first and gasped. 

“It's our wedding album,” she realised, and began flipping through the photo album, from back to front. She paused at a photo, fingers running over his face in the photo. “Look how handsome you look.” 

She watched on as photo Harry and Ginny had a dance, cut the cake and made a speech. She pointed out various Hogwarts friends, and to her relief, even some of her Quidditch teammates were there. 

The photos then went back to the ceremony, showing them walking down the aisle hand in hand, their first kiss as a married couple and reciting their vows. 

The sounds of Lily stirring made them both stop and look up. “I'll go and settle her,” offered Harry, brushing his lips against the side of her face. “Keep looking, my favourite photo is coming up.” With that, he got up and left. 

Ginny turned the page, only to find it held photos of Harry, her brother, Neville Longbottom and a young boy with turquoise hair, all standing at the altar. The next photos showed Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and a small golden haired girl smiling prettily. Hmm, Hermione again?

“I wonder whatever happened to Luna Lovegood,” mused Ginny out loud. The Lovegoods had lived close to the Weasley family, but Luna and her dad had moved away shortly after Luna's mum had died. 

Ginny turned the page and gasped. She dropped the album, breathing fast. No, not this, it was too much to hope for. Tentatively she picked the album up again and looked at the photos. 

It was herself and her dad, walking down the aisle. Ginny didn't even look at herself, entirely focused on the proud look on her dad's face as he was muttering to her all the way down the aisle. He was dressed so smartly, and was just a year or so older than when she had last seen him; at the battle. How she wished she knew what he was saying to her. All her attention was on Harry, waiting for her.

It hurt; her chest physically hurt. She put her hand on her heart to try and stop the pain, for in her reality, her dad would never walk her down the aisle when she married.

“Gin?” 

She flipped the page and looked up at Harry, who had an armful of Lily. Her hair was mussed and she looked sleepy, even as she reached for Ginny. 

Harry grabbed the album as she grabbed Lily, settling her in her lap. Lily nestled for comfort, settling in her arms as she did when she was a baby. She promptly fell back asleep.

“She just wanted her mummy,” said Harry, watching the two. 

Ginny nodded, humming a tune she didn't even remember but sure it was one her own mother had hummed to her when she was little. 

“Here is is,” announced Harry, beaming at her. 

Ginny looked at a photo of herself, taken before the ceremony. “Is-is that really me?” she asked uncertainly. She looked so glamorous, so unlike her. 

“You weren't one for fuss and frills, in fact, you and your mum had a big argument about wearing great Aunt Muriel's tiara that day,” he said, pointing it out. 

“But I wasn't wearing it in the later photos,” she realised. In fact, these new earlier photos showed her with her hair up, with just a few tendrils around her ears. The tiara sparkled in the light, as photo Ginny looked out of the window of her childhood bedroom. 

Harry chuckled softly, not wanting to wake their daughter. “Your mum was one for a traditional wizarding wedding, with cloaks and tiaras. You appeased her for the photos, but just before you walked down the aisle, you removed your cloak,” – he pointed to a photo showing her doing just that, revealing a stunning strapless dress underneath – “ you took the tiara off and gave it to Hagrid to hold, removed all the pins out of your hair and kicked off your shoes. Only then did you walk down the aisle on your dad's arm, and when you finally reached me, you told me -”

“This is the real me, take me or leave me,” they finished together. 

“Yeah,” said Harry, moved. It had been the best day of his life, till the birth of his children. 

Ginny sat in silence, taking it all in. The wedding looked perfect, exactly what she would have wanted. Small, intimate, with just their closest friends and family, people that really knew them.

She couldn't explain how she knew what she had said to Harry, only it's what she would have said to him if it were her... the real her, not this her. Merlin, this was getting confusing. 

“Let me go and put Lily back in her bed,” he said, and she nodded, needing time to gather her thoughts. 

He was back in no time, but she had put away the albums. There were more there she hadn't looked at, but she had had enough for tonight. She felt restless. 

“Another cuppa?” he asked. 

She nodded, more for something to do. “Harry, what about before we got married?” she asked. 

He frowned, taking two cups out of the cupboard and making the tea. “What do you mean? You played Quidditch and I was an Auror. Am an Auror,” he corrected. 

She sighed in relief; she had still played Quidditch. “What about my first ever final?” she asked, testing him. 

“First ever, or first win?” he asked. 

She frowned; this didn't sound right. “First ever,” she replied. 

“Ballycastle Bats,” he told her. “Merlin, they played dirty that match.” 

“Yes! That's the one,” she cried loudly, clapping her own hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn't woken the kids. 

Harry shook his head regretfully. “I really thought you were going to win, you Chasers were on fire that day...but the Bat's Seeker caught the Snitch and they won by forty points.” 

She simply stared at him as he placed the cups on the table, sliding into a chair. “What?” he asked her as she continued to stare. “You won the following year, when no-one gave you a hope in hell. George won quite a few shiny galleons, betting on the Harpies to win.” 

“Who did we play?” she asked, settling in a chair next to him. Their knees knocked under the table, and he curled his legs around hers. 

“Puddlemere United,” he grinned. “I think Oliver actually cried.” 

We beat PU?” she whispered, more in wonder than trying to keep quiet. Puddlemere were a powerhouse team, and had been the benchmarks the whole season, just getting beaten by Ballycastle in their last match before the final. 

“And my fiance was named Player of the Match,” he bragged. 

“I wish we had albums of those times,” she said, more to herself. 

“We do, well, not albums, but...just, come on,” he urged, standing and grabbing her hand. They left the kitchen, went past the lounge to a door she hadn't even noticed. He opened it and brought her inside. “Lumos.” The room lit up and she could see it was an office. “We like to keep our career achievements in here.” 

A whole wall was dominated by photos and newspaper headlines in frames. 'War is Over', proclaimed one. “Potter Victorious.” 

Ginny walked up to the wall, trying to take it all in. 'Harpies sign Weasley.' 'Harpies defeat PU' The history of her Quidditch career was all here, in photos and headlines. 'Potter Returns to Harpies'. She read the article, feeling proud of herself, for not many returned to professional Quidditch after the birth of a child. But after reading the next headline, Potter Officially Retires, she gathered she had retired when she was pregnant with Al.

“It was after your win against PU that you got your Snitch tattoo,” he told her, kissing her shoulder, where his too large tee shirt had fallen off her shoulder. 

She spun around. “I have a tattoo!” she cried, checking her shoulder, then peeking down her top. “Merlin,” she said, as something gold fluttered around her belly. She grasped it, looking up at him. 

“Want me to find it?” he asked, his eyes all heated. 

“No!” she cried, then cringed at how shocked and prusish she sounded. “I mean, probably not the best place, is it?” She gestured to his office. 

“Wouldn't be the first time,” he told her, and she flushed with embarassment. Was she some kind of scarlet woman in this dream? No, he was her husband, after all. 

“I think we should go to bed,” she suggested, “ to sleep,” she quickly added, when his eyes lit up. She faked a yawn. “ So tired,” she told him. 

He put his hands on both her shoulders. “Ginny, relax, you're still recovering. But I am really worried about this memory loss.” 

“You promised me a week, remember?” asked Ginny. 

He nodded slowly. “I hate that you don't remember all our good times.” 

“Me too,” she told him. “It feels like today has been something out of someone else's life, this day with you and the kids.” 

He stared at her in surprise, searching her face. “What is it?” she asked. 

“I said something similar to you at Dumbledore's funeral when I broke up with you,” he said slowly. 

Her eyes widened. “You broke up with me? You git!” She mockingly punched his arm.

He smiled ruefully. “Yeah, I really was a git. Although not as bad as Ron, interrupting us when you gave me a birthday gift a few weeks later.” 

“I can't imagine why I would give you a gift if you dumped me,” she said haughtily. “What was it, a box of maggots, I hope.” 

“Nope, that was from Kreacher for Christmas the year before. You gave me the best birthday gift ever. A kiss,” he said. 

“A kiss? I kissed you after you broke off with me? And then Ron interrupted us?” she clarified. 

“Yes and yes,” he nodded. 

“Did we get back together, then?” she asked. 

“Er, no,” he admitted. 

She stuck her nose in the air. “Still a git, then.” 

He chuckled as she walked out of the room, following her to their bedroom. Without speaking they slid into bed, doused the light and then she deliberately turned over so her back was to him. 

He didn't think she was really mad at him so he wasn't worried. Still, he rolled over to face her, not daring to hold her in his arms, nor do anything else, even if that damn Snitch was taunting him on her bare shoulder. 

*HPGW*

She woke again, later, wrapped in Harry's arms. She felt both warm and safe and she smiled, nuzzling her nose against his chest. He smelled good and, again, a sense of something was tapping at her brain. Was it his soap, or cologne?

Harry began to stir, his body pressed against hers. She felt his arousal and remembered those moments in his office. His hands ran over her hip before moving up to her chest. 

She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do this, this was not real. 'Wasn't it?' 

Somehow she dismissed the cheeky voice in her head and was able to get out of bed without waking Harry. She decided to have a shower and take a good look at her body. She'd been so anxious to get home, she hadn't even looked in a mirror when she'd dressed at the hospital. 

When she stripped down, she looked at her reflection. She was older, as she had expected and, without being vain, she thought she had aged well, considering she had three kids under six. Her breasts weren't as firm as she was used to and she guessed she still had some baby weight to lose, but overall she was pretty happy with what she saw. She cupped her breasts and turned from side to side, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Need a hand?” Harry was leaning against the jamb, watching her. 

Ginny gasped, covering her breasts with one arm and her lady parts with the other hand. “I-I...shower,” she said, sure she must be bright red. 

“The boys are awake, so I'm going to get a start on breakfast. Don't be too long...unless you want me to scrub your back?” he hinted. 

She shook her head, turning to the shower and unwittingly showing him her arse. She turned the shower on. “I'll be fine,” she told him, stepping in and shutting the shower screen door firmly. 

She saw through the muted glass that he seemed to hesitate, then finally leave. She expelled a big breath of air, then began to wash herself, taking note of every scar and freckle on her body that she could see. She had to admit, she did like her tattoo. 

'So does Harry' taunted the little voice in her head again. 

“Oh, shut it, Ginny,” she told herself. She finally turned off the water and stepped out, surprised to see Harry there, a large towel extended wide, waiting for her to step into. She gasped.

“Talking to yourself?” he teased. 

“What are you doing in here?” she demanded, ignoring his question as she quickly stepped into the towel and tightened it around herself. 

He looked hurt, just for a second, before he smoothed his facial features. “I wasn't going to go to work today, but I just received an owl. They need me to go in.” 

“Okay,” she said, using her wand to dry herself. 

“I'm pretty sure your brothers will come over today, wanting to make sure their ickle sister is all better,” he told her. 

“Sure, sounds fine,” she told him. Maybe the twins could help her figure out what was going on. 

“Will you be all right with the kids?” he asked, with some doubt. 

She hesitated, never really having had anything to do with kids before. Still, how hard could it be?

“Go to work, Harry, we'll be fine. If I need you, I'll fire-call, okay,” she assured him, patting his arm as she walked past him back into their bedroom. 

“I don't know if you remember, but this fireplace has a direct link to my office,” he told her, pointing to the large fireplace in the corner. 

“Handy,” she replied, rifling through drawers and closets, looking for something to wear. This Ginny wore nice, comfortable clothing, so it was an easy task. She also saw several fancy dresses that she supposed had been for formal ocassions. 

She decided on an old comfortable looking pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She had no plans to go anywhere, other than the backyard, and if these brothers were like her own, they wouldn't expect her to get all dressed up for a visit. She opened up a drawer, looking for the tees, but it was her underwear drawer. She hesitantly pulled out a scrappy bit of green lace, holding it up in surprise. She had never worn anything like that before!

“Mum, Dad, Lily's awake,” called James, from the hall. 

“Coming,” called Harry and Ginny together, then grinned at each other. 

“I'll take her down for breakfast while you finish getting dressed,” he told her, knowing she was waiting for him to leave. He eyed the green lace she was holding. 

“Thanks,” she said, then arched her eyebrows in query when he didn't leave straight away. She held her towel to her body. “Was there something else?” she asked. 

“You do know I've seen you naked before, don't you?” he teased, “ seen you, kissed you, touched you all over. This prudish Ginny,” – he waved his hand in her direction – “it's something different for you.”

“I am not a prude,” denied Ginny heatedly. 

“No, not usually,” he agreed. “Usually you're the complete opposite. It's funny though,” he said, almost to himself. 

“What's funny?” she asked, annoyed with him. 

“Doesn't matter what Ginny you are, you're still a turn on to me,” he quipped, winking at her before leaving to get Lily. “Wear the green thong,” he called out.

“Why?” she called back. 

“It's your way of telling me I'm going to get lucky tonight! James, get down from there!” 

She dropped the green lace like it was on fire, hastily shoving it back in the drawer. “I'm not a prude,” she told herself, removing the towel so she could get dressed. “I suppose one would get used to getting dressed in front of your husband if you've been together a long time,” she reasoned, defiantly bringing out a pair of blue cotton briefs. She returned the towel to the bathroom, took a minute to brush her hair, then gather it into a pony tail, before heading to the kitchen. 

She made herself a cup of tea while Harry plated her breakfast, then he went upstairs to get ready for work. James and Al had nearly finished their breakfast, while Ginny helped Lily to eat her porridge, taking over from Harry. He made it look so easy, but when she did it, more went on Lily than actually in her mouth. Lily seemed to think they were playing a game, and only made matters worse for Ginny. 

Harry returned, all dressed to go. He kissed each of his boys on the tops of their head, asking them to watch over mummy and Lily while he was away and to be good. He then planted a raspberry on Lily's cheek, delighting in making her giggle. 

Ginny was watching in amusement when he turned to say goodbye to her. “Nothing too strenuous today, Gin, and no flying. Relax in the garden, just have the family over. I'll be home as soon as I can.” 

“We'll be fine, Harry, the kids and I will find something to do, it's all under control,” she assured him, standing to make another cup of tea. She turned to find him directly behind her.

Harry pinned her against the kitchen cupboard. “I love you,” he told her, before kissing her passionately. 

It took her several seconds to realise what he was doing, and before she could do anything, he stopped. “Okay, then, bye,” he called, releasing her and stepping aside. He waved goodbye to the kids as he grabbed his briefcase and went to the lounge, where she could hear him taking the Floo to his office. 

Her face was on fire, for she had never in her whole life been kissed like that before. Her hands flew to her hot cheeks. “I-I- she stammered, making the boys look up from their breakfast. “I just need a minute,” she told them, escaping into the closest room to the kitchen, which happened to be the laundry. 

She breathed hard. Merlin, the mouth on that man! Spying a full laundry basket, she decided to start a wash as she calmed her thoughts. 

There was a knock at the door. “Mum...Lily stinks,” announced Al. 

Lovely. “I'm coming,” she called in reply. She set the machine to wash, and hurried out of the laundry to the kitchen, where Al and James had long gone. 

The smell hit Ginny as soon as took a step into the kitchen. “Oh, shi-er, damn. Let's get you cleaned up, little Lily.” She could feel Lily's full nappy as she picked her up and returned to her bedroom. 

“Er...” Okay, she was way out of her depth here. “James, Al, could you come in here for a moment, please?” she called in desperation. 

They both appeared at the door. “Yes, Mum?” they asked. 

“Could you help me, please?” she asked. 

“Did you forget how to change Lily?” asked Al, suspiciously.

“Sort of,” chuckled Ginny, self consciously. “Could one of you pick out some clothes for her to wear, and the other grab me a towel from the bathroom, please?” 

James sniffed the air, and promptly left to get the towel. Al eased into the room, watching Ginny carefully. He opened a drawer and took out a tee shirt, then another for a pair of shorts, throwing them at her from across the room, so he didn't need to get close to the smell.

The clean nappies and toiletries were near her bed, so when James returned, Ginny lay the towel on the bed and lowered Lily down, carefully removing the bottom half of her pyjamas. 

“Ew,” she cried, along with James and Al, who quickly left. There was poo all over her bottom and some up her back. She hesitantly took her wand out, waving it over Lily and calling “Scourgify,” unsure if it was a proper spell to use on a child. 

Thankfully it worked well enough, so Ginny used the wipes to give her Lily a  
quick clean and freshen, then fastened a new nappy on her.

“Lily doesn't have a nappy during the day, just at night-time,” said Al, standing near the door and watching her curiously. 

“Oh...um, knickers?” asked Ginny, looking around. Al went to another drawer and opened it, taking out a pair of underwear. He handed them to Ginny, who sighed in relief. “Thanks, Al, you've been a big help,” she told him gratefully. 

Al nodded but didn't respond. He merely watched her finish dressing Lily. “You're different,” he finally commented. 

Ginny glanced at him as she sat Lily on her lap to brush her hair. “Different how?” she asked him curiously. 

Al shrugged. “Like...not like my mum,” he replied. 

“Oh-kay,” nodded Ginny, putting Lily's hair in a pony tail. She kissed the little girl and put her down, and Lily immediately summoned her toy kneazle cat. “Impressive, Lily,” she said, remembering her mum's stories about herself performing magic before she was two. “Go to the lounge and find James.” 

Lily toddled out, leaving Ginny and Albus alone in her room. Ginny performed a Scourgify and freshening spell and patted the spot on the bed beside her. Albus slowly came and sat next to her. 

“I'm sorry if I don't seem right. The accident has stirred my brains up so they feel like spaghetti. Some things I can remember but some things I can't,” she tried to explain. 

“But you remember me, and Lil and Jamie, don't you, Mum?” asked Albus. 

“I couldn't forget the most important people in the world to me, could I?” she lied, not wanting to worry him. 

Albus looked relieved. “I hope you remember real soon, Mum,” he told her, hugging her. 

Ginny's heart melted as she hugged him back. Merlin, what had she done to deserve such sweet kids. “I'm sure I will, Al...or are you James?” she teased. 

He pulled back, relieved to see her smiling. “Mum, I'm Albus...Al-bus Sev-e-rus Po-tter,” he enunciated carefully. 

“Albus Severus?”” cried Ginny. “We named you after that pr- er, professor?” she quickly amended from what she had been about to say. 

“Dad said he helped him when he was in trouble,” Al told her, uncertainly. 

Ginny thought it better she ask Harry about Al's middle name and Harry's thoughts about Snape when he returned, and before she said something she shouldn't. For the Snape she had known had been a bully and a tyrant, and responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death. 

“Well now, I don't really know about that,” replied Ginny, truthfully, then smiled brightly when Al shot her a curious look, “but if your dad said so, it must be true...Charlie.”

“I'm ALBUS,” he said loudly, then laughed as she tickled him. They stopped when Lily entered the room. 

“Jamie on the woof,” she announced. 

“Woof?” asked Ginny, looking at Lily, then Al. They both pointed up. “Oh, James is on the roof, got it.” She blanched. “Crap, James is on the roof!” She was pretty sure Harry would not consider this as being 'under control'. 

She raced out of the room, Albus and Lily following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny watched on as five kids romped around her back garden. She glanced over at her brother. “Thanks again, your timing was brilliant.” 

Ron and his two children had arrived through their fireplace just as they were outside looking up at James. While Ron went to retrieve him, Rose threw her arms around her aunt, exclaiming how worried she had been for her. Then she and Al went off, talking quietly, although they continuously looked back at her. 

Ron chuckled. “No worries, it's not the first time young James has found himself stuck on the roof. Dunno why you just didn't fly up to get him, that's all.” 

“I was about to, but was worried about leaving Al and Lily alone,” she admitted. “Besides, Harry said I wasn't to fly.” _And she had no idea where the brooms were_. 

He looked at her quizzically. “Since when do you do as your told? It would have taken you five seconds to grab James and get back down?” he asked. 

She felt a flare of anger at his judgement. “A lot can happen in five seconds. I left James alone for five seconds and look where he ended up,” she reasoned. 

He shrugged and nodded. “Fair enough. He's always been on the go, that godson of mine. Not often he gets one up on you, though. Harry, yeah, he's a softie for the kids, but not you. You're too much like mum.” 

She bristled. “So he's the good cop and I'm the bad cop?” she clarified. 

“Auror,” he amended. “We're wizards. Good Auror, bad Auror. Especially him, being Head Auror, and all.” 

She burst into laughter. “Oh, Ron,” she sighed happily, glad that he was still the same brother she remembered. So Harry was Head Auror, no less. Hmm, he hadn't mentioned that. She looked at their kids, playing together. “I still can't believe you made babies with Hermione Granger!” 

“And very enjoyable it was too,” he teased, thinking she was teasing. 

She nudged him. “Ew.” That was one mental picture she did _not_ need. 

“Hey, how do you think I feel, my best friend doing _that_ with my little sister,” he half joked. 

Ginny rolled her eyes and he held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I know, you've loved him all your life, he broke up with you to protect you from Voldemort, you were the last thing he saw before he _'died',_ and the two of you have been sickeningly perfect since the final battle,” he recited, doing finger air quotes. 

“What do you mean, he _'died'?”_ asked Ginny, copying him. 

“You know, in the Forbidden forest, when he went to face You-Know-Who,” he responded, as one of the kids ran by. 

_Shit-what? Harry died?_ She rubbed her temple, which had started to ache. 

“You okay?” asked Ron, waving to Hugo and Lily but eyeing her in concern. 

She shook her head, which was a big mistake. She winced. “I-I think I'll just go take a pain potion. Will you watch the kids?” 

“Sure,” agreed Ron, watching worriedly as she got up and went into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. 

Albus and Rose ran up to Ron. “Where's Mum?' asked Albus, worriedly. 

“She just went into the house, she'll be back soon,” assured Ron, patting the boy's shoulder. 

“Is Aunt Ginny all right, Daddy?” asked Rose. “Alby said she's different.” 

Ron looked at Albus, who nodded. “She'll be all right, mate,” he told his nephew. He looked around the yard. “Damn, where's James?” 

Albus and Rose shrugged, and Ron forgot about his sister for the moment as they tried to find James Potter...again.

*HPGW*

She must have taken the potion and fallen asleep because the next thing Ginny knew, Ron was shaking her by her shoulders. “Gin, wake up.” 

She stirred. “ 'm awake, I'm awake,” she mumbled sleepily. She sat up and yawned, stretching, before looking at her brother. 

“I have to go, sorry. It's time for the kid's bath and then I need to get a start on dinner,” he told her. 

“Oh...okay, no problems. Wait, dinner? How long was I asleep?' she asked, unsettled. 

“Er, five hours, give or take,” said Ron. 

“The kids!” she gasped, looking around and sitting up straighter. She felt a strange sort of panic in her chest at the thought of anything happening to them. 

“They're fine, even James,” he told her, patting her shoulder, “ I gave them some lunch and then Lily and Hugo had a nap together...but perhaps you should go to the Burrow, let mum help you, or have her come here. Albus told me about the memory loss.” 

“It's fine, it's temporary,” she replied, brushing her hair straight with her fingers. 

“Ginny...” sighed Ron. 

“Okay, fine, it's not fine...but I promised Harry I'd go back to St Mungo's if it doesn't get better soon,” she said defiantly, trying to halt the impulse to stick her tongue out at him. 

“That bump on your noggin really messed you up, hey?” he asked in concern.

“You have no idea,” she sighed. “Go,” she told him, waving him away, “go home to your bizarre Granger-Weasley home, where you bathe your kids at “ – she checked the time – “three in the afternoon and you make dinner for your wife.” 

“Hey,” he chided her, “ don't make fun of our schedule, it works for us. You don't see Rosie or Hugo on the roof of _our_ house,” he reminded her, not that she could remember. 

“Yeah, well, I'm all for letting my kids test their limits,” she told him, annoyed. 

“Pfft, good luck with that,” he mocked. “James will be in Australia before you even realise he's gone.” 

“My grandparents lived in 'stralia once,” said Rose, unexpectedly. 

Ron and Ginny looked down to see the five kids looking up at them. “Are you fighting?” asked Albus, looking worriedly between the two. 

“No,” Ron and Ginny chorused together. “Course not,” he added. 

“Sounded like fighting to me,” said Albus. 

“Nah, just brother/sister stuff, mate,” assured Ron, ruffling his hair. He picked up Lily and bussed her loudly, then handed her to Ginny. “Be good for your mum, boys,” he told James and Albus. 

“Why does everyone tell us that?” wondered James, aloud. 

Ron chuckled and picked up Hugo, ushering Rose to the fireplace. He grabbed her hand while Ginny threw the Floo powder down, and he called out some address she didn't know. 

Ginny turned back to her boys. “Who's ready for a bath?” she asked them, hopefully. 

James and Al looked at each other, then back at her. 

“Have we been bad, Mummy?” asked Albus, a frown burrowing his sweet face.

“No, of course not,” Ginny quickly replied. “It's just...Rose and Hugo are going home to have a bath, and I thought...” _I don't know what I thought._

“Mum, I still got hours of dirt left to get on me yet,” said James, running back outside. “ Come on, Al.” 

Al looked up at her to make sure it was okay. _How like a young Harry he looked._ She nodded. “Go ahead. I'll be right behind you.” 

Al's face lit up, making her feel that she had done something right that day. “Thanks, Mum.” 

Ginny smiled down at Lily. “You know what, I don't think I'm too bad at this mum thing,” she told her daughter, kissing her satiny cheek.

She hitched Lily on her hip and was about to head back outside when Al came running back in. “James is chasing a big dog down the street.” 

Ginny groaned and ran outside. 

*HPGW*

James scowled as he returned to the lounge. “Don't wanna wear my pyjamas already, it's not bedtime yet. It's not even dinner time.” 

“Well then, you shouldn't have followed that dog into the creek, should you?” asked Ginny, rhetorically, trying to brush Albus' hair neatly.

“But he nearly drowned, Mum?” asked a vexed James, “ and I saved him. I'm a hero, just like Dad.”

“Dogs can swim, James,” sighed Ginny, although she was smiling inwardly. _He wanted to be just like his dad._

“Oh. Still don't wanna wear my pyjamas,” he said grumpily. “Dad's not even home yet.”

“Don't know why I had to have a bath too,” frowned Albus, crossing his arms over his chest in protest. “ _I_ didn't swim in the creek.” He pulled away from her. 

“Well, it sounded like you two had fun in the bath,” reasoned Ginny, “and now you can have extra play time after dinner.” She gave up on Albus' hair and let him go.

“What is for dinner?” asked James. 

“I'm not sure, yet, I was waiting for your dad to come home,” she replied. To be honest, she had expected to hear from Harry throughout the day, checking on her and the kids, but there had been nothing, not even an owl. 

“Daddy home?” asked Lily, toddling towards the fireplace and peering in. 

Ginny nodded, drawing her away lest someone came through unexpectedly. “Your daddy will be home soon.” 

She set the kids to drawing and colouring and felt quietly confident as she went into the kitchen to decide on something for dinner. She hummed as she looked in the cool box, feeling as though everything was going to be okay. Feeling as though she was exactly where she was supposed to be. If only this blasted headache would go away. 

“Mum, Dad's home,” called Al, and she heard the sounds of the kids greeting their dad. 

“And Teddy,” added Al. 

Teddy? The name sounded familiar. _'Bludger. Teddy mis-hit it and it was heading straight for Al._ She had woken in the hospital and this had been Ron's reply to her query as to what had happened to her. 

She left the kitchen, eager to see Harry and this Teddy. However, she wasn't expecting him to be a boy, just a few years older than James. She recovered from her surprise quickly.

“Hello, Teddy,” she said, smiling at the boy. He smiled back in relief. 

“Ginny! Harry said you're nearly all better,” he said, coming over and, to her surprise, he hugged her tight.

“Yes, I'm fine,” she told him, looking at Harry in question. He frowned, looking at Teddy, then her. “How are you?” she asked the boy. 

“Better now. I wanted Gran to bring me to visit you in hospital but she said it would be better to wait till you got home. Gran sent an owl to Harry today, and he came and got me to bring me here for dinner,” he told her. 

“I don't have anything prepared,” apologised Ginny, looking at this boy that seemed somewhat familiar. She looked at Harry. “I didn't know what time you'd be home.” 

“Sorry, I didn't get a chance to send an owl...and Teddy and I brought dinner home with us,” he said, holding up a bag. “So everybody wash hands and back to the table, yeah? Teddy, will you help Lily, please?” 

James and Al whooped in delight. “Fish and chips? Yay, Dad.” Harry grinned at his sons' exuberance as they quickly raced to the bathroom, and to Ginny's surprise, the boy, Teddy changed his hair colour to turquoise. 

“You're...you're a Metamorphagus,” she began, as pieces of the jigsaw in her brain began to click together, “like Tonks,” she added, without thinking. 

Teddy nodded happily. “My mum,” he said as he helped Lily down off the sofa and took her hand. 

Ginny drew in a harsh breath. “Tonks is your mum?” she asked. 

Teddy looked up, the smile draining off his face. He looked at Harry, then back to her. “Yeah,” he said uncertainly. 

“Sorry, Ted, it's the memory loss,” apologised Harry, coming to Ginny's side and slipping an arm around her. “Go ahead, thanks for helping with Lily, we'll go dish up dinner in the kitchen. Won't be long,” he assured them, and he ushered Ginny away. 

Ginny wasn't even aware, she was too busy thinking about the fact that Tonks had had a son. _Was it Charlie's?_

“Geez Gin, you're shaking,” cried Harry, running his hands up and down her arms before pulling her to his chest. “What is it? Teddy?” 

Ginny burrowed against Harry's chest, shaking her head. “He's Tonks' son?” she asked, needing the clarification. Harry nodded. “Who-who is his father?” she asked nervously. 

He pulled back to look at her in concern. “It was Remus. Remus Lupin,” he told her. 

“Professor Lupin?” she gasped, trying to imagine the bubbly, fun Tonks with the serious professor she remembered from her time at Hogwarts. “Him and Tonks?” 

“Ginny, this memory loss has really got me worried,” admitted Harry. “I think we should leave our kids with Andromeda's and go to St Mungo's.” 

Ginny bit her lip, deciding against asking who this Andromeda person was, as she didn't want to give Harry another reason to be concerned. “No, no, please. A few more days,” she pleaded. “I did all right with Ron today. Please, Harry,” she said, snuggling back against his chest. 

His arms held her against him, and she could feel his concern for her. “Just a couple more days,” she practically begged. 

“We'll see how you are tomorrow,” he told her. 

“Fine,” she snapped, pulling away from him. She began opening up the cupboard doors, slamming then when she couldn't find the plates. “Damnit.” Her head was beginning to really throb.

Harry opened a different cupboard door and withdrew six plates silently, watching her all the while. “Are you really okay, Gin?' he asked her quietly, as she began to open the paper that held their dinner. Together they began plating up.

“Yes,” she lied, willing the growing ache in her head to subside. She desperately needed another pain potion, it had been several hours since the one she had taken when Ron was still here. “Why don't you take these through to the kids,” she suggested. 

He nodded, picking up three plates and placing them up his arm like a waiter in a fancy restaurant. “Better cut that up for Lil,” he gestured with his head at the smallest plate. 

“I will,” she told him. She looked in the bag. “Where's dessert?” she asked. 

“I didn't get any dessert. We can just have ice cream,” shrugged Harry, walking backwards from the kitchen to the lounge. “Who's hungry?” she heard him ask, as the door shut behind him. 

“Me, me,” she heard James and Albus reply, the former loudly. She quickly grabbed a box labelled 'Potions', searching for the familiar pain potion and downing it in one go. She threw the vial out and returned the box to the cupboard. 

Harry returned to the kitchen, frowning to see she hadn't yet cut up Lily's food. He began to do so, as she rummaged through the pantry, having seen him use it to bring out the condiments for their meal. 

Harry himself began to cut up Lily's food, as he kept one eye on Ginny. “What are you looking for?” he asked her. 

“I'm going to bake a cake,” she announced, spotting flour in a tin in the well stocked pantry. “ A chocolate cake. It should be ready for a treat just before bed.” 

“I, er, told Teddy he can sleep over,” admitted Harry, “ but if it bothers you having him here, I can -” 

“No,” she interrupted him quickly. “No,” she reiterated with a sad smile. “I want to spend time with him, he's Tonks' son.” Tonks was the closest thing she'd ever had to a sister, and this Teddy could have been her nephew. 

“Oh, good,” replied Harry, in somewhat surprise. “I'll just take this out to Lily, are you coming?” 

She nodded, picking up the last two plates. “I'll bring ours in.” 

He leaned over to kiss her. “Thanks, love. Teddy really has been so worried about you.” 

Ginny followed him into the lounge and made a concerted effort to sit next to Teddy at the informal dining table they used. She listened to the kids chatter and gathered that Teddy was practically another son to her and Harry. He really was a kind caring boy, sharing his attention equally between James and Al, and not forgetting about Lily either. It was also clear he had a close bond with Harry. 

Ginny was aware that neither she nor Harry participated much in the conversation. On her part, she was learning more by simply listening, as Teddy spoke about life as a first year at Hogwarts, where he had been Sorted into Hufflepuff. On Harry's part, it was because he was too busy keeping an eye on his wife, for he was most concerned about her reaction to Teddy. Thankfully, it seemed to pass, but she still had a vacant look in her eyes when they spoke about several things, almost as if she had no idea what they were talking about. 

He and Ginny cleared the table once dinner was over, then Harry spelled the dishes to wash and dry themselves, something he rarely did, much preferring to hand wash them himself. James was often called to help dry, to earn some pocket money, and Harry liked the chance to spend some quiet time talking with his eldest son. James was an engaging boy, with a sharp mind. 

But with Teddy here and staying the night, he knew the chances of getting James to do his chore would be practically nil, and after Ginny's accident, he'd rather spend time with his family as a whole right now. The kids were already pulling out some Muggle board games to play and were thrilled when Harry agreed to join them, suggesting he and Lily could play as a team. 

“Mum, wanna play?” asked James. 

Ginny shook her head. “Not right now. I'm going to go in the kitchen and bake a cake for a late dessert. Once it's in the oven, I'll come back and join you,” she told them, patting Al's head. 

Harry relaxed; this was more like his Ginny, although usually he was the one to do the cooking. 

“Is it choc'lit?' asked Al eagerly.

Ginny chuckled as the boys looked at her. “Of course it is, Al.” 

“Dad said we was having ice cream,” said James, shooting his dad a look. 

“Maybe you can have both,” said Ginny, feeling generous, “and I'll need help to ice the cake. Teddy, want to help me do that later?” 

“Sure, Ginny,” he agreed happily. 

“Okay, okay, are we playing?” grinned Harry, who loved nights like this with his family. “Lily, roll the dice, sweetheart,” he encouraged. 

Ginny laughed as Lily took the dice that her daddy handed her, and threw it across the room. “She's going to be a Chaser, that one,” she called, as she returned to the kitchen. 

She gathered her ingredients and simply Accio'd all the equipment she needed, rather than open up every drawer and cupboard again. She found herself humming happily as she mixed everything up, realising her headache had gone. 

She poured the mixture into the baking dish and set it in the oven, checking the temperature. She then returned to the lounge to find the boys now playing Exploding Snap. 

“Cake should be ready in thirty minutes,” she told the boys and Harry, who cradled a sleeping Lily in his arms. “Let me take her and put her to bed.” 

“Sure,” he said, handing her over carefully. Ginny carried her down the hall to her bedroom, pulling the bedcovers back before laying her down and adding a nappy, before tucking her in. At least this part was easy. 

She stood and watched the little girl sleep, feeling ridiculously happy that, despite her two sweet sons and a wonderful godson – by marriage – she also had a daughter. 

“Okay?” asked Harry quietly, standing in the doorway and watching her watch Lily. 

Ginny nodded. “She's so precious,” she whispered.

He came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. It was a moment of intimacy and it felt perfectly natural to lean back into him, her hands over his, resting lightly on her middle. 

“She's a lot like you,” he whispered, his lips lingering along her cheek. “My two gorgeous girls.”

Ginny closed her eyes at the love she could hear in his voice. She had never felt more cherished than she did right then. 

“Ginny.” He breathed her name as his lips sought other places to kiss her; her neck, her earlobes – _Merlin, that made her insides dance a jig_ – before spinning her around to kiss her lips. “Ginny,” he repeated; hungrier, with more urgency. 

She responded in kind, as their tongues danced together. “Harry,” she murmured, her arms wrapped around his waist. Mostly to stop herself from falling, for she had never been so swept up in the feelings that were running through her body right now. 

It's not as though she was a virgin, in this lifetime, obviously, or her real one. She'd done the deed with her boyfriend after they'd been together for six months. She'd thought it had been love but he'd moved away after the battle of Hogwarts, not even asking her to consider joining him. He had told Ginny to move on, that he had nothing to offer her anymore, certainly not a future together. He still kept in touch with his best friend, who updated her from time to time. 

There had been dates since but nothing serious, usually set up by her well meaning brothers or Harpy teammates, but she had thrown her life into her Quidditch career, and sex was something she put on the back burner, let alone love, which was something put aside for later. Much later.

“Harry? Ginny?” 

They broke apart, breathing heavy and disentangling from each other, as they could hear Teddy coming down the hall, calling out softly to them. Harry brushed his hair haphazardly as he stepped out into the hall to reply to Teddy. Ginny had to curl her fingers into her hands to stop herself from running her fingers through it herself. 

“What is it, Teddy?” asked Harry.

“James and Al are fighting over the Snap cards. Ginny, I think the cake is done, the oven beeped,” he told them both, looking between them. 

Ginny gulped, sure her face was beet red. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled. “Thanks, Teddy. Harry, why don't you go see to the boys. Teddy and I will go make the icing.” She arched an eyebrow at Teddy, who nodded in reply. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Harry, checking once more on Lily and thus giving him time to adjust his pants, which were suddenly a lot tighter at the front. 

“Come on, Ted,” encouraged Ginny, her hands on his slender shoulders as she steered him to the kitchen. Harry winked at her when she looked back at him over her shoulder, causing her cheeks to redden, and he followed them back to the lounge.

Teddy was an eager helper and knew his way around their kitchen, as she asked him to gather the icing sugar, butter and cocoa powder for the chocolate icing. The cake itself was cooling; it had risen perfectly. 

“I like cooking with you 'n Harry,” he commented, as he mixed everything together under her supervision. 

“You're a great helper,” she told him, as she tested the cake to see if it had cooled enough to ice. “I think it's ready.” 

She poured the icing mixture over the top and handed him the knife to smooth it all over. It brought back memories of helping her mum bake, especially at Christmas time. 

“How's that?” asked Teddy, checking all sides. 

“You did a great job, love,” she assured him. “Do you want to go and get the others? I'll get the tub of ice cream out.” 

“We need to save some for Lily tomorrow,” he reminded her, as he left her alone in the kitchen. 

_Such a kind boy._ Ginny Accio'd the bowls and opened the drawer that held the cutlery, looking up as the four males trooped into the kitchen. James pushed ahead of Al, but Teddy made sure Al received the first piece and a scoop of icecream. “Youngest first,” he told James, as he handed him his bowl. 

“Fine,” scowled James, but took his bowl back to the lounge. 

“Teddy, want to lick the bowl?” asked Ginny. There was a small blob of icing on the side. 

Teddy shook his head. “No, thanks.” He followed James out of the kitchen. 

“All for me, then,” said Ginny gleefully, but before she could get it, Harry had scooped it all onto his index finger and was about to eat it. 

“No,” she cried and, grabbing his finger, she put it in her mouth, her tongue licking the mixture off his finger. “Mmmm,” she purred, eyes closed as the sweet chocolate icing slid down her throat. 

She opened her eyes to see Harry staring at her, a heated look in his eyes. They were like blazing emeralds. She let his finger slide out with a pop.

His voice was gruff. “That was mine.” 

“Yeah? Well, when it comes to chocolate you have to be quicker than that, Harry.” She was proud of her witty reply but yelped when he yanked her close. 

“You owe me,” he told her, their faces only millimetres apart. 

She'd never had a man look at her like that before and it thrilled her, sending shivers up and down her body. “Pardon?” she said, unable to look away from the heat in his gaze. 

But he shook his head, amused. “Tonight...after the kids are asleep,” he told her, “then you're all mine.” 

“Da-ad,” called James. “Are we playin' again?” 

Ginny gulped as Harry caressed her cheek. He stepped back, calling out to James, even though his gaze never left her flamed cheeks. “Coming, son.” 

“Mum, too?” called Albus. 

Harry grinned, and he stepped closer. “Are you coming too, Gin?” he whispered teasingly. “Do you want to play?” 

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, barely able to breathe. She heard him chuckle, them silence. When she opened her eyes, he had left her to go and join the boys. 

“Mum will be in soon,” she heard him tell the boys. 

She fanned her face, definitely needing a moment to pull herself together. All sorts of delicious, carnal thoughts were running through her mind as how Harry would seek his revenge. 

She realised she couldn't wait to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

She tried not to lose herself to the sensations Harry's touch was generating throughout her body. In her naivete, she thought she could handle a bit of fooling around, but this was so much more than she had ever experienced. 

She hadn't thought about the fact that Harry and other Ginny had years of being lovers, years of knowing how exactly to please the other, and Harry seemed determined to show her just how well he knew her body. In his touch she felt his love, his care and even his worry. 

She was getting close to the point of no return, but everytime she opened her mouth to protest, to beg him to slow down, to stop, instead, a deep moan and sigh would erupt from her mouth, and he seemed to take that as encouragement. 

_Oh, this was bad, Ginny, very bad. What are you doing? You're naughty, Ginny. He's a married man.'_

That was all the reason she needed. “Stop! Harry, please, we need to stop!”

Her urgency seemed to get through to him, for he lifted his head from her body, instantly assessing her. “Ginny, what is it?” 

“Headache,” she lied, placing her hand on her forehead. 

He eased off her, rolling to her side and gently stroking her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, feeling guilty. 

“Ssh, don't be silly,” he assured her. “Do you want a potion?” 

She shook her head. “No, I think I want to try and sleep it off.” 

She felt his lips against her cheek. “Just rest up. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll bring you a cup of tea after, all right?” 

She opened her eyes; he was still watching her in concern. She caressed his face. “You're a good man, Harry, and the best husband.” 

He kissed her lips, smiling, then left for a short cold shower. 

* HPGW *

She lay in his arms later, feeling as content as could be, but she almost felt jealous of his Ginny, to be free to have pleasure, and much more, time and time again. To know what it would be like to make love with Harry, to be his true wife, to raise the children together. 

For she realised she would be happy to stay in this amazing dream...forever. 

“Harry?” 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Hmm?” 

She hesitated briefly. “Tell me the story of us.” 

“What do you mean?” he asked, turning slightly to face her. 

“Ron...earlier, he said something about you going to die in the forest. Obviously, you didn't. Will you tell me what he meant?” she asked. 

“You really don't remember?” he asked, propping his hand on his hand. Once again, he was back to worrrying about her and she silently cursed herself for ruining the moment. 

“The final battle...that's where it happened, didn't it?” She tried to distract him, running her fingers over his body, needing to touch him. “Were we still broken up then?” 

He nodded painfully and took a deep breath. “You want to know the story of us? Well, it started back on Platform 9 ¾. I wasn't sure where to go, how to get through, then I heard a woman asking her children, and I went up to her and ...”

She listened as he continued to tell her how they had first met, and how she had reacted to his coming to her home, the Burrow. How disastrous her first year at Hogwarts had been, yet it had forged a connection between the two of them. It also explained Hermione Granger's presence at the hospital when she woke, and how she and Ron had ended up married. She had been a true and loyal friend to both Harry and Ron.

She learned about betrayal, about the choices people made, and she learned about Horcruxes. She wasn't sure she could have been as strong as his Ginny in what she had been through. She herself hadn't suffered nearly as much as his Ginny.

“You gave me a reason to keep going, to want to get up everyday,” he was saying. “It was so hard after the battle; all the funerals. But with you by my side, I knew I could face anything, and best of all, I had a future to look forward to. A future with you,” he said tenderly. 

A tear leaked from Ginny's eye and he gently brushed it aside. To be honest, she was still reeling from the news that she, or rather, his Ginny, was the last thing he saw before Voldemort shot the killing curse at him. 

“Hey,” he chided softly. “We promised each other no more sad tears, only happy tears from then on.” 

She pressed her lips to his skin, tasting the saltiness and feeling his heart beat strong. “You've been through so much, I-I can't believe you're so...normal, so good.” 

He chuckled. “Not fucked up, you mean?” She nodded, nestling even tighter against him. “I was lucky. I had the best of best friends and an amazing girl who had a family that welcomed me and made me feel like I was one of them. And that amazing girl became my wife and gave me the greatest gift of all, a family of my own.” 

She closed her eyes to stop any more tears from escaping. “Well, that girl thinks you're pretty amazing too,” she replied, lifting her face to his. 

He leaned down to kiss her gently. “I love you, Ginny. When I was little I dreamed about being part of a happy family, and you made that dream come true for me.” 

They shared a kiss that lingered and had the potential to turn into something much more, when he reluctantly pulled away. 

“Speaking of family...”

“Yes?” she whispered, her lips trailing down his jaw. 

“We'll need to go to the Burrow tomorrow, your mum is insisting we go for lunch,” he told her. 

Ginny sighed. “It's fine, I'm surprised she hasn't already been over to check on me herself.” 

“I asked her not to, I told her you needed some quiet time at home. To be honest, I expected her to come over and take the kids back to the Burrow. Quiet and James don't usually go well together.” 

Ginny grinned. “He's been a good boy today, a bit rambunctious, but that's what being a kid is all about. And Al is such a sweetheart...er, that reminds me.” 

“Yes,” prompted Harry, his hands trailing over her body. 

“Albus Severus? Did I really let you name our son that?” 

*HPGW*

She woke with a real headache, barely able to open her eyes. 

“I'll get you a potion for the pain,” said Harry quietly, throwing on a tee shirt. He left but quickly returned with the promised potion and a glass of water. 

“Thanks,” she muttered, drinking both rather quickly. She lay on her back, eyes closed, letting the potion work its magic through her body. 

She felt the bed dip on the side and Harry curled against her, an arm thrown over her waist. “All right?” he asked.

“I will be,” she told him. 

“Feel like breakfast?” 

“Harry, I'm a Weasley. Of course I want breakfast,” she replied, without opening her eyes. 

She heard him chuckle and she smiled. She felt him move closer and the next thing she knew, his lips were at her ear. “Uh-uh, you're a Potter now,” he whispered. 

“A Potter with a Weasley sized appetite then,” acceded Ginny, opening her eyes slightly. She turned to face him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” They stared at each other for several seconds before they heard the flush of a toilet elsewhere in the house. 

“Sounds like James is up, and if James is up, then he'll go wake Al...which means I need to start breakfast,” said Harry, kissing her lightly before reluctantly getting off the bed. 

“Need some help?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “Take your time, stay in bed if you need. I can bring you yours on a tray if you like?” 

But Ginny wanted to be with him, with their children. “No, I'll get up, but I think I'll take a quick shower, freshen up first,” she told him. 

“Mum, Dad, Al's awake,” hollered James from down the hall, “ and he's hungry.” 

“Am not, you are,” they heard Albus sleepily argue. 

“Go,” urged Ginny. “I'll check on Lily on my way through.” 

She began to get up but he loomed over her, pinning her arms to the side as he kissed her once again. “Pity we couldn't shower together,” he said huskily. “Perhaps tomorrow?” 

She kissed him back. “Perhaps,” she teased, only to see his eyes darken yet again. _Damn, she was supposed to be resisting him!_

“Da-ad, James is –“ began Albus, when Ginny pushed him away. 

“Go,” she giggled, pointing to the door. “Save our son from doing Merlin knows what.” 

Harry released her and stood, saluting her before turning and leaving her alone. She heard him assure Albus everything would be okay, then berate James gently for whatever transgression he had done this time. 

She stretched and listened to the sounds of her family down the hall. Then she decided to hurry and join them, not wanting to miss a minute. 

*HPGW*

Ginny stepped out of the Floo and into the Burrow kitchen fifteen minutes after Harry. He'd grabbed Albus and hurried after James, who was eager to show his parents he could Floo alone. Ginny had to change Lily, who'd had an accident, so she wasn't surprised to not find the rest of her family waiting for her. James had been eager to get to fly with his uncles and aunts. 

She inhaled the familiar scents of the Burrow, that all welcoming feeling she always had the minute she returned to her childhood home, no matter what world she was in. 

“Ginny? Oh, Ginny, love.We've been so worried about you.” 

Ginny looked as her mother rushed towards her, arms opened wide. “Mum,” she said emotionally, then put her arms around her mother's middle. 

Molly Weasley pulled away, grasping her daughter's cheeks in both her hands. “Let me look at you,” she demanded cheerfully. “No bruises, hmm, looks like Harry's been taking good care of you.” 

Ginny noted the changes in her mother; she had aged well. She blushed at the way Harry had indeed been taking care of her, then felt foolish for blushing at the age of...well, thirty-ish. She really wasn't sure how old she was here. “Oh, he is,” she quickly said, when she realised her mother was waiting for a reply. “Where is he, anyway?” 

“James headed straight for the pitch. Angelina and Fleur are down there with the children. Mark my words, your James seems to be as obsessed with flying as you were at his age,” chuckled Molly. “I'm not sure about Albus, though.” 

Ginny nodded, but she wasn't concerned. “Al can be whatever he wants to be,” she said firmly. 

Molly picked up Lily. “And how's my youngest grandchild?” she asked. She tickled her. “Someone has a birthday coming up soon, doesn't she?” Lily nodded. 

Merlin, she didn't even know when her kids were born. Or her wedding date. She made a mental note to ask Harry these things when they returned home. 

For home was Harry now, wherever Harry was. As wonderful as the Burrow was, they had a lovely house and had made a home away from home. 

“Now, your brothers will be here for lunch, they've been so worried about you too. Want to give me a hand to make some sandwiches? Lily, want to help Mummy and Grandma?” asked Molly. 

Lily nodded and, on Molly's instructions, grabbed several items out of the refrigerator. “Good girl,” praised Molly. 

The Floo lit up and Bill stepped out. “Ginny! How are you feeling?” he asked, rushing to hug her. 

Dear Bill, her eldest brother. “I still have headaches but I think they're getting better,” she admitted; a half truth. She was feeling better today. 

He let her go but kept her at arms length, inspecting her. “Looks like Harry's been looking after you,” he said, echoing their mother. 

“He has,” she nodded. 

“Good. That was a big knock you took. Still, I wouldn't expect anything less when it came to protecting your kids. Any of them, really,” he said fondly. “Speaking of, where's Fleur and my lot?” 

“Down at the pitch, Harry's down there too, with my boys and Angelina and...er, hers,” said Ginny. She wondered how many nieces and nephews she had. 

“Great, I'll go down and join them. Mum, how long till lunch?” he asked, already heading for the door. 

“ I'd say half an hour but it depends what time your brothers arrive. You're just lucky Ron can't make it, or I wouldn't be able to promise there'd be anything left,” teased Molly. 

“Like you'd let the rest of us go hungry, Mum, am I right, Ginny?” he asked rhetorically, before leaving the house. 

“He's got you there, Mum,” laughed Ginny. “Where is Ron, anyway? At work?” With the Quidditch season over, she supposed the Department of Magical Games and Sports would be quieter. 

“Well, he had yesterday off, so he's watching the store while George comes here to see you,” replied Molly, setting her wand to make a mountain of sandwiches. Lily clapped to see the knife buttering the bread before the condiments added themselves to assorted sandwiches. 

Store? What store? “What about Hermione?” asked Ginny. She had no idea what Hermione Granger did in this unreal life, that was feeling more real every minute. 

Molly shook her head. “She's working on a case. Now that she's working as a lawyer, she's been working extra hours. Always gives her all, our Hermione,” explained Molly, proudly. 

“Who's looking after Rose and Hugo?” asked Ginny, stealing a slice of cheese. Molly smacked her fingers, making her jump, and Lily laugh. 

“Don't spoil your lunch, love,” she reprimanded, winking at Lily, “and to answer your question, they're at their Granger grandparents today.” 

“I thought...” Ginny thought she had heard Hermione's parents had been killed by Death Eaters in retribution for her outspoken defense against Voldemort. “Never mind.” Just another way this life was different to her other one. 

“You know, I might just walk down to the pitch, watch James and Al fly,” said Ginny.

“Well, don't you get on a broom yourself,” ordered Molly sternly, even waving her finger at her daughter. “I'm sure Harry said the healers said no flying for at least a week.” 

“ Yes, Mum,” mocked Ginny, reaching for Lily's hand. As they walked across the lounge, the Floo lit up again, and to Ginny's surprise, a little girl stumbled out. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Ginny and Lily and she ran to them. 

“Aunt Ginny, Lily,” she cried, throwing her arms around Ginny's waist. 

Ginny patted her back, wondering who she was. “Er, hi.” 

“Molly Weasley, you know better than that.” Both the girl, the Molly in question, and Ginny froze, as a man stepped out of the Floo, a younger girl in his arms. A woman was right behind him, someone who Ginny did not know. 

“Percy, she's fine. Hi Ginny, glad to see you're feeling better,” she said, as she walked past Ginny to greet elder Molly. 

“But Daddy, I wanted to see Aunt Ginny,” protested the girl, turning to stand in front of Ginny. 

“You were supposed to come through with your mother,” rebuked Percy. “We'll talk aboout this when we get home. Ginevra, are you well? You look pale.” 

“Percy?” She gasped his name out, not daring to believe her own eyes. 

Percy frowned, coming to her side. “Ginny, you're shaking? Should you be up and about? Where's Harry, he should be here, looking after you?” 

Elder Molly came to her side, worried. “Ginny? Love, what is it? Harry's down at the pitch,” she told Percy. 

“Molly, go get Uncle Harry, please. Tell him Aunt Ginny needs him, tell him to hurry,” ordered Percy, to his eldest daughter. 

“I'll go too,” said Audrey. “Come on, Lily, Lucy.” She held out her hands and the little girls went to her and then they left. 

Ginny grasped Percy's arms, staring at him, taking in all the changes since she had seen him at the battle. “Percy...it's really you,” she whispered in disbelief. She eyed him up and down. His hair was thinning and he wore a suit. “You're married? Those were your daughters?” 

He nodded, frowning. “Molly and Lucy, yes. Ginny, I don't understand.”

Ginny smiled tearily. “You named your eldest after mum? That's so great.” 

Elder Molly came to their side. “Ginny, love, are you saying you don't remember Percy? Or Audrey and their daughters?” 

Ginny looked to them both, shaking her head. “I-I...no.” She couldn't take her eyes off her brother, and the man he had become. A man she had never thought she would get to see. 

“Percy, oh, Percy,” she cried, throwing herself into his arms. He was here, and he was real, oh Merlin, how she wanted this to be real. 

He was patting her on the back, frowning over her head at their mother, and mouthing 'Get Harry.' Molly watched on, turning only when the Floo flared again. 

George stepped out, surprised to see Ginny and Percy embracing. “Hey, Ginners, you doing all right, then?” 

Ginny's face lit up and she left Percy's arms to throw herself into George's arms. “George, it's brilliant. I'm fine, great, really.” 

George looked at both Molly and Percy over her head as he returned her exuberant embrace. “Well, that's good to hear. Where's Harry and the sprogs?” 

“At the pitch,” chorused Ginny and Molly, while Percy added, “on his way back to the house.” 

“What's going on?” asked George, picking up on Molly and Percy's worry over Ginny. 

“Nothing, nothing at all. Everything is perfect,” beamed Ginny. She let George go and stepped back next to Percy. “Percy's here, look!” 

George frowned. “Oh-kay. Hey, Perce.” 

“George,” nodded Percy. 

Ginny simply beamed. Percy was here, Bill and George too. Charlie undoubtably was in Romania and Ron was at work. That just left...

“When's Fred getting here?” she asked brightly. 

There was silence. Elder Molly gasped, her hand covering her mouth and tears welling in her eyes. Percy had paled and George...George looked frozen. 

“What?” asked Ginny, her eyes seeking Percy's, then Molly's and finally George's. But nobody replied, they all acted as though stunned. 

Her eyes trailed to the wall of family photos on the wall behind George. Here was a timeline of the Weasley family, of weddings and births, and by the looks of it, the last photo taken was at Christmas the previous year. 

And Fred was nowhere to be seen. 

A horrible realisation came over Ginny when she looked back at George's hard face. “No.” It was a mere whisper of disbelief. “No...oh no, no, no.” 

She couldn't look at Percy anymore because she knew then that Fred was dead. She had traded one brother for another, and somehow it felt like she had lost them both all over again. 

She backed away, needing to get away from the lounge, from the happy smiling faces on the wall. How could they be happy, when Fred was no longer with them. She shook her head, which made her aware her headache was back. She put her hands on both sides of her head, willing the pain to stop. 

She needed Harry. Harry would make everything all right, Harry would take her home. 

She continued to back away, only stopping when she walked into a strong male front. Large hands rested on her shoulder. 

“Here you are!” 

Ginny didn't think her head could get any worse, but when she turned around, it felt like it would explode. 

“Dad?” No, not this. It was a cruel trick; Fred had been hard enough, but not this. 

“How's my Gin-girl?” asked Arthur, jovially. He noticed the silence, and looked to see elder Molly wiping her eyes. “Molly, what's wrong?” 

Ginny took him in, noting how old he looked, older but happier than the last time she had seen him, fighting Bellatrix during the final battle. “Dad?” Her voice was hoarse, in disbelief. 

Arthur's gaze returned to his daughter. “What's wrong? George, Percy?” 

“It's me,” admitted Ginny tearfully, “ it's, ah, my head. It hurts,” she whimpered, backing away from her father. “This isn't real, none of you are real.” 

The door slammed open and Harry rushed in. “Ginny!” His voice was frantic with worry and she hurried to him, needing him more than ever. 

“Harry, it's all wrong, everything is wrong...and my head...it hurts so bad,” she whimpered, her hands on either side of her head. 

“Right, we're going to St Mungo's,” said Harry, firmly. “Molly, Arthur, you'll watch the kids?” 

“Of course, Harry,” agreed Molly instantly. Arthur started towards Ginny but stopped when his daughter flinched at his approach. 

“Harry,” began Ginny weakly, reaching for him. 

He gathered her close. “I've got you, Gin. I'm here.” 

Feeling safe in his arms, Ginny succumbed to the darkness yet again. 

*HPGW*

She felt familiar weathered hands patting her cheeks. “Mmmm,” she murmured. 

“I think she's waking,” she heard someone say. 

“Ginny love, come on, open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes a fraction, unsurprised to find herself in a familiar St Mungo's room. She had been there often enough with various Quidditch injuries throughout her career. 

“How are you feeling, dear?” 

Ginny turned her head. “Mum.” 

Molly Weasley nodded. “It's good to have you awake, love.” 

“What happened?” she asked. 

“You had just won the Quidditch final when a rogue bludger hit you,” explained Molly. “You've been out for days, we were so worried.” 

“Ballycastle, right? Wait, we won?” asked Ginny trying to focus. 

“You're a Quidditch champion, Ginners.” 

Ginny turned her head to see her brother sitting on the other side of her bed. She gulped. “Fred?” 

He nodded, grinning cheekily. “Who else?” 

“Who else,” she echoed quietly, looking up at the ceiling. An errant tear ran down her cheek. She felt a hand on her arm. It was her mother's. 

“Ginny...are you feeling all right? Fred, go let the healer know Ginny's awake,” said a concerned Molly, her eyes not leaving her daughter. 

“Sure, Mum. Gin, I'll be right back,” assured Fred, and he rushed out. 

“It'll be all right, Ginny,” assured Molly, patting her hand. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

Ginny took a deep breath and exhaled. She was back, back where she was supposed to be. 

But everything was far from okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The healers kept her in overnight, and Ginny didn't even argue. She returned to the Burrow the next day, sitting quietly in the lounge as friends and teammates came to visit. Gwenog and the head Harpy trainer paid her a visit to primarily check on her injury and recovery, reminding Ginny that the team had a month off before training began again for the next season. 

For the first time since she had become a professional Quidditch player, she really couldn't care less. Her dream of winning the championship had come true, but she felt far from fulfilled. Other dreams filled her head now.

She was aware of the concerned looks of her family, but she simply kept trying to work out if what she had been through had merely been a dream, for what else could it have possibly been? But she was missing the children, her home, and most of all, Harry. He was the anchor to all of this, she was sure. 

After three days of overthinking every aspect of what she had seen, Ginny finally ventured out to the real word again. She found herself at the Ministry of Magic, checking in the public archives for any mention of Harry Potter, both before and after the final battle. 

There wasn't much in the archives that she didn't already know, about the events on All Hallow's Eve, that his parents had been killed by Voldemort, who then disappeared for many years. It was rumoured that Harry had been sent to live with relatives, but that was all. 

James and Lily Potter were mentioned again in the paper when it was announced Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban shortly before the anniversary of Harry's parent's murder five years later. Ginny shivered at the photo in the paper, of a snarling, desperate man. He had been imprisoned for the murder of the Potter's friend, Peter Pettigrew and several Muggles that same night that Harry's world had been torn apart, but she wondered why he had never been given a trial. She supposed the evidence and eyewitnesses was enough, although strangely, she couldn't seem to find anything in the paper to support this. 

The next mention of Harry was speculation in the paper about whether he would be at King's Cross Station on September 1st, 1991, to begin his schooling at Hogwarts, and when he didn't turn up, there was much speculation the week after as to where he could be. 

The papers had a recurring theme over the next few years, for there was many headlines screaming 'WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?' A desperate wizarding world, now aware that Voldemort had indeed returned and was intent on promoting his Pureblood agenda. Rumours surfaced of a prophecy, that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. 

Ginny read the papers that had been brought out after the battle, looking for an actual quote or interview from Harry, but there was nothing, merely the words from the new Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, speaking for Harry. 

She reported he was not injured but he and his godfather had gone into seclusion, to mourn the dead, including family members, Remus Lupin and Andromeda Black. Remus had been Ginny's Defence Against the Dark Art's professor from her second year till her sixth year, where he was outed as a werewolf. 

There was a grainy photograph of Harry and an older man who, to Ginny's surprise, was Sirius Black! He had been given a full pardon, and he stood by Harry's side protectively as Harry lay a wreath on an obelisk at Hogwarts representing all those who had died at the hand, or by the order, of Voldemort. Minerva Macgonagall stood by the two men, a strong silent presence. 

Ginny had been there that day, having returned for her seventh year, but she had been comforting her mother and remembering the way her father and Percy had died, and barely remembered any of the sad occasion. Harry and Sirius hadn't hung around after giving a short speech. 

The following year the paper simply showed a photograph of him, stating that Harry wouldn't be attending any of the public memorials on the anniversary, and thanking the general public for all the letters he received, that their thanks were unnecessary. He simply did what he had to do, and his life was now moving forward, out of the public eye. 

Ginny stopped reading to wonder what that meant to this Harry. She already knew he wasn't working at the Ministry as an Auror, having ducked in on the pretense of needing to file a complaint. The statement was given out two years previously, and there was no mention of him since, apart from the ocassional 'Where is he now?' 

Except he had turned up at her Quidditch match, and was going to award the winning team their medals and the trophy. 

Why? Why now?

It was while she was putting away the many tomes she had pulled off the shelves, that she heard someone call out to her in surprise. “Ginny? Ginny Weasley...it is you, isn't it?” 

She turned to see Hermione Granger standing there, staring at her curiously. With her arms full of books and scrolls, Ginny was taken back to studying in the Hogwart's library with her fellow Gryffindors, and of head girl Hermione reminding them often about curfew. She blinked several times. 

“Ginny? Are you all right?” 

Hermione had come to her side, her hand on Ginny's arm in concern. Just like at St Mungo's, when she had woken to find herself living a dream. 

“Hermione Granger! How lovely to see you again,” said Ginny. 

“I'm surprised to see you in here,” said Hermione, as the two shared a polite hug. She gestured to the many issues of the Daily Prophet she still had on her table. 

“Oh, just a little light reading. You work here, don't you, at the Ministry?” asked Ginny. At Hermione's nod, she asked, “Which department?” 

“I'm an Unspeakable, so I can't really say too much about what I do, but it's fascinating work,” she beamed. “How's your family...Ronald?” 

“Ron's fine, doing well,” replied Ginny, wondering if this Hermione was interested in Ron like the other Hermione was. But all she saw was a polite query, with no real interest shown. “We all are. Bill, our eldest brother, is married and they're expecting a baby soon.” 

“That's nice. And what do you do?” asked Hermione. 

She had never really been interested in Quidditch, remembered an amused Ginny. “I play Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.” 

“Oh, that's nice, I seem to remember you playing for Gryffindor,” said Hermione, showing she, at least, paid some attention. “Do you see anyone from our Hogwarts days?” 

“Not really. I guess Hannah Abbot, she's dating Ron,” said Ginny, noting that Hermione merely nodded in acknowledgement. “I hear from Dean and Seamus every now and then. Hey, we should get together, have dinner or something,” she suggested. For Hermione Granger might be the very person who could help her understand what she had been through. 

“Er, yeah, sure, sounds great,” agreed Hermione. “Owl me sometime.” 

“How about Friday,” suggested Ginny, before she lost her nerve. Would Hermione think she was off her rocker? 

Hermione looked taken aback. “Um, I may have plans for Friday. Can I owl you and let you know?” 

“Sure, no problem,” agreed Ginny in relief. “I guess I should put this lot back then, and let you go back to work.” 

“Yes, I really should get back, I just came to do some research,” she said, nodding at the scrolls and sundry in her arms, “a Ministry paid elf will put those away for you if you like.” 

“Oh no, that's fine,” assured Ginny. “So, I guess I'll wait to hear from you then.” 

Hermione nodded. “It really was great to see you today, Ginny.”

“You too.” Ginny quickly put the books and papers away and left to return to the Burrow. It was only after she was eating dinner with the family that she realised she could have asked around the Ministry for the Audrey who had married Percy. 

Oh well, it gave her a reason to go back another day. For truthfully, she was bored. She was not allowed to fly yet, or even jog, and when she lay around, she thought too much.

It took her a couple of days to realise she was almost grieving for a way of life she had never got to live, but had only gotten a glimpse of. She missed her boys, she missed Lily Luna and Teddy, but most of all, she missed Harry. As she lay in her childhood bedroom at the Burrow, she thought about all the moments with Harry, even the ones of the night before she had returned. She stared up at the ceiling, willing herself to sleep, but her mind was too busy. 

Would she ever find a love like Harry and other Ginny had? Would she know passion and caring, fun and family with a man like Harry. Was there another man out there – in her world – like that Harry Potter. 

She finally fell into a fitful sleep. 

*HPGW*

“ So let me get this straight. You were hit by a Bludger and when you woke, you were married to Harry Potter and the mother of three children,” clarified Hermione, as they waited for dessert and coffee to be brought out. 

Ginny nodded nervously. She had finally confessed all over their main meals. “I know it's probably a dream or something, but Hermione, it felt so real, all of it.” 

“And I was married to your brother Ronald and we had two children,” recited Hermione, skeptically. 

Ginny nodded. “You and Ron had befriended Harry his first year, and the three of you were best friends. You and Ron even helped him defeat Voldemort, by tracking down the Horcruxes.” 

“Sssh.” Hermione hissed, glancing around. “Where did you hear that word?” she demanded. She cast a spell; Ginny thought she heard her say Muffli-something.

“Harry told me about them, they were what was keeping Voldemort alive. A diary, a locket, a diadem – that's what Harry was doing at Hogwarts that night, you know. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, a ring, a snake, a cup...and Harry himself.” 

Hermione gasped, her mind working overtime. “Fascinating,” she murmured to herself, tapping her fingers on the table. 

Ginny snapped her fingers. “Hey, pay attention here.” 

Hermione focused on the younger witch. “Sorry, Ginny, you're right. But to think that I played such an important part in our wizarding history? What did Ronald say when you told him?” she asked curiously. 

Ginny shook her head. “I haven't told anyone about this, until now.” 

“Just me?” squeaked Hermione, alarmed. 

Ginny nodded. “Just you, the smartest witch I know. Harry told me he couldn't have survived his Hogwarts days, or the months on the run, without the two of you.” 

“Wow, Harry Potter said that about me!” said a stunned Hermione. 

“The other Harry, from the other world, ” Ginny reminded her dryly. 

“Oh...yes, right,” agreed Hermione, shaking her head.

“Well...what do you think?” asked Ginny, leaning forward expectantly. Hermione always had the answers. “Did I travel to an alternate dimension? I mean, I've heard of time-turners and all, but -” 

“Oh, please, time-turners are, if you'll pardon the pun, a complete waste of time. Besides, they only work for a few hours, not years,” said Hermione, matter of factly. 

Ginny sat back, stumped. “Then what happened to me?”

“I really don't know,” said Hermione sadly. “A pleasant dream? 

Ginny scoffed. Hermione reddened. 

“Perhaps you could come by and we could run some tests on you?” she suggested. 

“Tests for what?” asked Ginny suspiciously. 

Hermione shrugged. “We'd monitor your brain patterns, check your REM sleep, check you out for charms and curses -”

“Bollocks to that,” snorted Ginny, cutting her off. 

“Well, what did you want from me, Ginny?” asked Hermione, crossing her arms. 

“I don't know,” admitted Ginny, defeated. “I really don't.” 

“I think you want me to tell you it was all a really nice dream,” said Hermione gently. “Or perhaps you want me to tell you that there is an alternate universe, and somehow, while you were unconscious, you happened to cross over into yours?” 

“I-I just feel like I belong in both,” admitted Ginny quietly, tracing patterns on the tablecloth with her fingers. She looked up. “I had children, Hermione, I had a husband and a lovely home. I can't forget that.” 

“Ginny, you were only there for a couple of days, you don't know how things really were,” said Hermione. She reached out to grab Ginny's hand. “This is the world you belong in. You're only twenty one, you still have plenty of time to meet that special someone, to fall in love, get married, have children. If you belonged in that other world, other you would have already experienced those things, so you'd miss out.” She hesitated. “Time is precious, Ginny, don't wish it away.” 

Ginny nodded, miserably. She squeezed Hermione's hand back in thanks. “I know, you're right.” 

They were both quiet as the waiter served their desserts and coffees. “So I guess this will be goodbye for us,” surmised Hermione quietly, “now I can't help you anymore.” 

“No!” cried Ginny. “I know that's how it looks, but no. Hermione, I don't know why we lost touch, but we will stay in contact, okay?” 

“I'd like that,” nodded Hermione. “Besides, I was your favourite sister-in-law in the other world,” she teased. 

“Ha, I never said favourite, Hermione,” Ginny teased back. She then frowned. “I never got to thank other Hermione and Ron for being there for Harry back then.” 

“Well, if I see my other self, I'll tell her you said thanks,” chuckled Hermione. She sat back. “Imagine, me married to Ronald...and two kids!” 

“Ron said making them was very enjoyable,” laughed Ginny, laughing harder at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. “Hey, they were cute. Rose and Hugo.”

“At least we gave them good names,” sighed Hermione, dramatically. 

“Yeah, well, you'll never guess what Harry and I called our second son,” teased Ginny. 

*HPGW*

“Right, that's it,” declared Molly, a week later. 

Ginny, who had been staring out the window, turned to look at her mother. “Sorry, what?” 

“This moping around, it's not like you, Ginny,” said an exasperated Molly, her hands on her hips. 

“I'm not moping, I'm laying around, recovering,” argued Ginny. “I thought you'd be happy.” 

“I would be, if this was just about you resting and recuperating...but there's something more,” guessed Molly. She came to Ginny's side. “Did something happen on the pitch, love? Before you were hit?” 

Ginny shook her head. “No. That is, I don't think so, I really don't remember. Mum, I'm fine, really.” 

“This isn't you,” replied Molly, gesturing at her, wrapped in a blanket. 

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, sitting up.

“When have you ever listened to the healers when they tell you not to fly?” asked Molly, rhetorically. 

Ginny supposed she had a point. “I'm just taking the time to rest, to think about my future, Mum, that's all,” she said. 

Molly smiled, brushing the ginger hair off her daughter's forehead. “Well, that's all right then. Perhaps I can help with that.” 

Ginny frowned. “How?” 

“I can tell you that you'll be going to Ronald's for dinner tonight,” chuckled Molly. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I already told him no, Mum.” 

“And I owled him to say you'd had a change of heart and you'd be delighted to go. Oh, don't worry, Hannah is cooking.” 

Ginny sighed heavily. “I suppose I could go.” 

Molly cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand. “That's my girl,” she said approvingly, “ seven o'clock, all right. And Ginny...?” 

“Yes?” 

“Be delightful, dear...and wear something pretty.” 

HPGW

“ and so we had to kick them out,” finished Hannah, checking the roast in the oven. She looked over at Ginny. “How's the peas coming along?” 

“Nearly done...and potatoes all peeled. I've definitely earned my dinner tonight. Where is Ron, anyway?” asked Ginny, showing Hannah the bowl of peas she'd been shelling. “I'm hungry.” 

“He had to finish something at the office and, er, pick up something for tonight,” stammered Hannah, not meeting Ginny's eyes. 

“So, things are going well between the two of you?” asked Ginny, conversationally. 

“Oh yes,” beamed Hannah. “Actually, he's asked me to move in with him. We haven't told your mother yet,” she added hurriedly. 

“That's great...and don't worry too much about mum. She'll start dropping hints about marriage but that will be on Ron, not you,” assured Ginny. 

Hannah giggled. “I'd marry him tomorrow,” she confessed, “ but I think it will do us both good, to see if we can live together. It's quite an adjustment, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know,” agreed Ginny, thinking back to Harry watching her in the shower. She became aware Hannah was looking at her curiously. “I mean, yeah, I'm sure you're right. Living together first does make sense.” 

They heard the sound of the front door opening, then Ron called out, “Hannah, love, you there?” 

“In here, Ron,” called Hannah, checking her reflection in the oven window and straightening her hair. 

“Is Ginny here?” he called. 

Hannah smiled at her, gesturing for her to go ahead of her to greet her brother. “Yes, she's here, Ron,” called Hannah. 

“I'm here and I'm starving,” called Ginny, standing up to move into the small lounge. “What kept you - oh!” 

“Surprise!” said Ron, standing aside so she could get a clearer look at the man standing next to him. “Ginny, this is -” 

“Harry Potter,” breathed Ginny, hardly able to believe he was here, not five feet from her. 

“Hello,” said Harry, obviously nervous. 

“Oh my, are you really Harry Potter?” asked Hannah, from behind Ginny. Ron nudged her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, please excuse me.” 

“ Harry, my girlfriend, Hannah Abbot...and of course, you remember Ginny,” teased Ron. 

“Hello, Hannah,” said Harry, nodding his head at her. “It's nice to meet you. Thank you for having me over for dinner.” 

Hannah bobbed her head in excitement. Harry's attention turned to Ginny. 

“You're here,” she breathed, still in shock. 

“He has something for you,” said Ron, rocking back and forth on his heels, obviously proud of himself. 

Harry stepped closer to her, as he pulled something out of his pocket. “I never got the chance to give you this.” 

Ginny's eyes were only on him as he stepped closer again, to place the medal around her neck. He was very careful not to touch her, but once he had finished his task, he looked down at her. She was staring at him intently, completely unaware of anyone else but him. 

“Oh my,” said Hannah, looking between the two, for Harry was now staring into Ginny's eyes too. Ron too, was looking between the two of them, aware that something was happening, even if he had no idea what it was. 

“There you go, Ginny, you've finally got your championship medal. Harry here has been holding on to it since the match. He finally came to my office, asking if he could visit you personally to finally present it to you,” beamed Ron. His beam turned to a frown when there was silence, as the two continued to stare at each other as if mesmerised, as if they were the only two people in the room. “Psst, Ginny, say thank you,” he whispered loudly 

“Thank you,” said Ginny automatically, even though she had yet to look at her medal. She was too busy cataloguing all the differences in this Harry to the other, older Harry. She could clearly see the man he would become, the man she had been intimate with. She flushed at the memory as a longing welled up in her. To step into his arms, to kiss him, touch him...

“Er, I'll just go check on dinner,” said Hannah. “Ron, a hand?” 

“Sure,” agreed Ron. He removed his Gryffindor scarf and hung it up, then patted Harry on the back. “Be right back, mate.” 

Harry nodded, although he hadn't listened to a word Ron had said. Instead his attention was all focused on Ginny. “Hi,” he repeated, almost shyly.

She dismissed her thoughts and smiled. “Hello...er, thanks for bringing me this.” She picked up the medal and finally studied it, and Harry studied her. 

Merlin, she was gorgeous. Even more so than her photos in the paper. He had loved to watch her play Quidditch, she was so fierce and clearly loved to fly. “You really deserved that,” he told her, gesturing to the medal. “You played an incredible match.” 

“I just wish I could remember it,” sighed Ginny. 

“Ron said your family has been really worried for you,” he stated. She nodded, and winced. Another damn headache was forming.

Before she could reply, Hannah announced dinner was ready. She waved away both Harry and Ginny's offer to help serve, insisting they sit and Ron could help her. 

Their two hosts contributed much of the conversation at dinner. Harry watched Ginny, who spent most of the time staring down at her plate, stirring the food around rather than eating. 

Her head was all muddled. Harry was here, right here, but it all was so different, yet the feelings were the same. She felt heated just sitting across from him, flushing as she recalled their last night together, when they had come so close... 

“Dessert?” asked Hannah. 

“Actually, I think I should go. My head is starting to hurt,” she said, standing. 

Harry stood too. “Are you all right?” he asked gently. 

Tears welled in the back of her eyes at his gentle tone. She shook her head, willing them away. She felt so confused, having the same feelings for this man, but he was different too.

“I'll open the floo,” offered Ron uncertainly. 

“No, it's fine, I'll walk for a bit, then Apparate,” said Ginny. “I could do with the fresh air.” 

“I don't know, Gin, if you're not feeling well, you probably shouldn't be out walking alone. I'll just -” 

“I'll walk with her.” 

Harry's offer made Ginny and Ron turn away from each other to look at him. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, but didn't look away from Ginny. He did not want the night to end yet, not now, when he had just met her. 

“Well, that's so sweet, thank you, Harry,” said Hannah. She nudged Ron. 

“Oh, er, yeah, thanks Harry. Gin, is that all right with you?” he asked. 

Ginny nodded, wincing as a flash of pain ran through her head. “Sorry about dinner,” she told Hannah. 

“Another time, maybe,” nodded Hannah. 

Harry held the door open for her, and she smiled her thanks as he closed it behind them. They walked in silence for a little while; Ginny taking deep breaths of fresh air. It seemed to help, her headache was already easing. 

“You really didn't have to do this, you know,” said Ginny. 

“What, be seen out with a beautiful woman?” asked Harry, smiling. “ It's a hardship, but I think I can handle it.” 

She stopped to look at him. “You think I'm beautiful?” she asked, in an uncertain voice. No one had ever told her that before, except her mother on her graduation day.

He flushed, but nodded, looking up at the sky, completely pants at talking to women. They continued walking in silence. 

“So, what do you do? No, wait, let me guess. An Auror?” she asked, even though she had asked about him at the Auror office. 

Harry looked startled. “Me, an Auror. No, I'd had enough of fighting dark wizards when I was a teenager. No, I'm a potion maker.”

She was taken aback. “Potion maker?” she asked.

He nodded. “It's a talent that seemingly runs in my family. I bought the Apothecary in Diagon Alley but I work from home. I keep the Apothecary supplied, but I also research and test new potions.”

“You should meet my brothers, they work with various potions in their shop,” she said. “Where is your home?” 

“I live in Godric's Hollow. I bought a small house there, and my workshop is out the back,” he revealed. 

Godrics Hollow. The village Voldemort had attacked and killed his parents. Her heart went out to him. 

“I'd like you to see it one day,” he told her shyly, “ and meet my godfather.” 

Sirius Black. “I'd like that too,” she assured him, and he smiled in relief. Sirius visited him most days, but now that he was back with Amelia Bones, he lived at Grimmauld Place, close to the Ministry. 

They chatted easily as they walked, about Ron and Hannah, about his potions, about Quidditch.

“You know this might sound crazy, but I feel like I already know you,” he told her. “I'm never this at ease around people I don't know. Like, never!” 

“I-I feel the same,” she assured him. “Well, this is me,” she told him, as they arrived at the Apparation point. 

“ Oh, sure,” he said, although he was disappointed. He'd hoped to spend more time with her. 

“Thank you,” she told him, turning to face him fully. “For bringing me my medal, and for walking me here.” 

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets and head down as he scuffed his shoes on the pavement. “ May I...may I owl you sometime.” 

She smiled at his nervousness. “I'd like that.” 

His head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise. “Really?” 

She walked closer and, feeling daring, stood on tiptoes to lightly kiss his cheek. She smelled homemade bread, broomstick polish and Harry's woodsy cologne, and a memory sharpened in her mind. It was her Amortentia potion, sixth year. “Really,” she whispered. 

The last thing she saw before she Apparated home, was a huge smile on Harry's face. 

* HPGW *

She had a dream that night. She found herself walking along a completely deserted Platform 9 ¾. Looking down at herself, she saw she wasn't dressed in her school uniform, nor did she have any baggage. She was still her regular twenty one year old self, dressed in her every day clothing.

“Hello?” she called out. Only silence answered her call, until an approaching train blew it's whistle. Ginny watched as it pulled in, and stopped; she waited for someone to disembark. 

But nobody did. “Why am I here?” she wondered aloud. 

She walked closer, looking left and right for someone, anyone. She was about to peer into the window of a carriage when she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. 

And found herself facing – well, herself. Older Ginny, that is. “ Er, what's happening?” she asked.

“Let's take a walk.” 

Older Ginny slipped her arm through the other woman's and led the younger girl away.

“You have a wonderful family,” said young Ginny; anything to break the ice.

The older version of her smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“So, is that my future? A marriage and three children with Harry?” 

“Your future isn't written yet,” said Older Ginny, gently. “Don't be in such a hurry. And who said we're stopping at three?” The two Ginny's grinned at each other.

The train whistle blew, and both Ginny's looked over at it. “Are you going somewhere?”

Older Ginny nodded. “ A day trip to Hogwarts. Harry likes to take the train.” 

“Well, keep an eye on James. That kid will be in the Forbidden Forest before you know it,” quipped younger Ginny. 

Older Ginny threw back her head and laughed. “ He does keep us on our toes.” 

“I envy you.” The words were out of younger Ginny's mouth before she was even aware. Older Ginny looked surprised by them. “When I woke up after the accident, back in my real world, I missed your Harry and the kids so much, it hurt,” the younger girl explained.

They both looked over to see Harry standing in the doorway of the train, watching them both, and waiting for his wife. 

“And I envy you,” said a wistful older Ginny. “ You are at the start of a wonderful journey. You have so many firsts to look forward to. First date, first kiss, first dance...and so many more.” 

“With Harry?” A blush spread over younger Ginny's face, remembering her night with other Ginny's Harry. And remembering the Harry – her Harry – who she had bussed on the cheek, mere hours ago.

Older Ginny chuckled. “It's fine. I don't blame you one bit, he's quite a man. Although he does feel he took advantage of you.” 

“He didn't...I should have told him,” replied Ginny quickly, and they both looked at Harry, who seemed to know what they were talking about for he grinned and winked. 

The train whistled again. “Ginny, it's nearly time.” Harry's voice called out to them both. 

Younger Ginny threw her arms around the older woman. “Percy...and Dad.” She couldn't go on, her throat was thick with holding back the tears. 

The older woman smiled sadly, patting her back. “And you'll have many wonderful years with Fred...and Sirius.” 

They looked at each other. “ Will I ever see you again?” asked younger Ginny. 

Older Ginny nodded. “ When you look in the mirror in ten, fifteen years time.” 

Younger Ginny chuckled, then sighed. “I guess you better go.” 

The two walked side by side, back to a waiting Harry. He held out his hand for his wife, and she took it and boarded the train. With his arm around her, she and Harry turned to wave goodbye. 

“Wait!” cried Ginny. “Was it real? Or was I just living a dream?”

The train began to pull away, slowly moving on. She ran to keep up. 

“Please tell me, I need to know!” she called, but the pair merely waved to her, then closed the door. 

“Goodbye,” called younger Ginny, gasping as a carriage went by, with Teddy, James, Albus and Lily in it, all waving at her. “Goodbye.” 

She stood there watching until the train turned the bend. Then she turned to leave, to go back through the wall, back to the real world. With a smile on her face and a lighter heart. The train whistled again.

And that's when she woke up. 

* HPGW *

The sound of the whistling kettle woke her, and she stretched, feeling none of the melancholy of the previous days. She showered quickly, and dressed, then lightly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Her mother looked up as she came into the kitchen. “Good morning, dear. Breakfast?” 

“Morning, Mum, yes please.” She made a fresh pot of tea while her mother prepared her usual. 

Molly watched as Ginny took the plate and her cup of tea, and went to sit at the table, unfolding the daily paper to read. There was something very different about Ginny this morning. 

“Oh, a letter came for you,” said Molly, gesturing to the window. 

A gorgeous white Snowy owl waited patiently at the window, a letter clutched in its talons. Ginny somehow knew it would be from Harry. 

“You seem in an awfully good mood this morning,” noted Molly, offering the owl some bacon rind after Ginny had removed the letter and petted the owl. “Did you have a nice night with Ron and Hannah?” 

“I had a great night,” confirmed Ginny, dangling the letter between her fingers, almost reluctant to open it in front of her mother. Who was she kidding? She ripped it open, reading the words several times to make sure. 

Harry hoped to see her today, if she was free. She felt giddy with excitement. 

“And you slept well? No bad dreams?” 

Ginny smiled. “Only good dreams, Mum, promise.”

“Any more thoughts on your future?” asked Molly. 

Ginny looked at the envelope. “I think it may be a bit clearer after today, actually.”

Hermione and older Ginny were right. She was at the start of a journey with Harry, and she didn't want to miss out on any of the firsts with him at all. 

Starting with their first date!

~ HPGW ~

She tried not to make comparisons with one life over the other, and now she was pleased she hadn't asked too many questions about her other life, like marriage dates and children's birthdates. For now she and Harry had their lives ahead of them, to live as they pleased.

Of course she told Harry about her 'dream', and her life with other Harry. After quiet contemplation, his only concern was that she was confusing this life with the other and trying to make it fit. 

But Ginny pointed out the many ways their lives were different, how they were different people, shaped by different circumstance. And so they continued on, and never spoke about it again. Indeed, she never told anyone else about that dream, but she did remain good friends, close friends with Hermione. As time went on, thoughts of her 'other life' faded, for she was now the happiest she had ever been. 

Older Ginny was right, there were wonderful new memories to make with Harry, and so many wonderful firsts. 

Harry proposed to her a year to the day they had met, and of course, she said yes. The wedding had been at the Burrow, and in the absence of her father, her mother had walked her down the aisle, till they had arrived at the front row. Then Sirius stepped down from his place next to Harry, to escort her the final steps to her future husband. All of her brothers had stood with their mother when the minister asked “who gives this woman.” 

“We do, proudly,” they all chorused, nodding to both her and Harry. She mouthed her thanks, and turned back to Harry and his teary eyes. 

Almost eighteen months later, she discovered she was pregnant. Initially, and with Harry's blessing, she planned to return to the Harpies after the birth and when she was match fit. However, when she learned they would be expecting twins, she officially retired. 

Their daughters were born at their home, Potter Manor, where Harry's grandparents had lived with their son, Harry's father. Molly had assisted the midwitch, who was Percy's Audrey. It was the only time Ginny's other life seemed to connect with this real life. 

Ginny had been certain they were boys, and had no girl names prepared, so the twins remained nameless for the first week. 

To her surprise, Harry had been against naming them after his parents, feeling it was giving the children unnecessary expectations to live up to. So they decided on Jessica and Tabitha. 

Their next daughter was Elladora, for Ginny could never forget Tonks and Teddy. It was different enough but close to Nymphadora, and Charlie had given his blessing and agreed to be her godfather. 

Harry thrived in his house full of females, a more caring, loving father Ginny had never seen, apart from her own father. He learned, as good fathers did, to plait hair and brush tangles just the right way, to paint nails and help decide the merits of a pink pair of shorts or a tee shirt or lunch box over purple, or vice versa, depending on which daughter he was helping at the time.

Sirius too, was given a new lease of life when the children were born. He became the Potter children's Grandpa Siri and often stayed over, when he wasn't spending time with Amelia Bones. 

Harry and Ginny's son was born when their twins were six. James Sirius had been considered briefly, despite Harry's earlier stance, but when she saw her son for the first time, Ginny knew it wasn't his name. “Evan,” she had said decisively, a name she had stored in her mind. “He's our Evan.” 

Evan Arthur would carry the mantle of the Potter name into the next generation, continuing the tradition of potion makers in their family. 

Matilda Molly Potter came into the world four weeks early, with no fuss, birthed by her terrified father at Potter manor in the early hours of the morning, and before the mid-witch had arrived. She barely whimpered before being put to her mother's breast, such a tiny little thing. She would always find her greatest source of comfort in her father's arms, even in years to come. 

“She's a daddy's girl,” teased Ginny, tiredly. For their other daughters were strong, rambunctious and independent, terrifyingly so at times. Harry hadn't shared with his wife how many times he had caught Ella flying early in the morning, or the creatures Jess snuck into her room – where had she found that adder? – or that he had caught Tabs performing wandless magic, after merely reading about it in a book called 'Matilda', a gift from her godmother, Hermione. Tabs loved it so much she begged to name her new sibling Matilda, if it was a girl.

Five children may not have been in her plans – she refused to say she'd only wanted three – but seeing Harry cooing over the tiny baby in his strong gentle hands, made it all worthwhile, and now she couldn't imagine their lives without sweet Tilly. 

“What's that look for?” Harry asked her, after rocking his newest daughter to sleep after her feed. 

“Just you...with a baby. It does things to me,” she told him. 

He chuckled. “I think that's what you said with Evan, and next thing you know, this one is on the way.” There was less than a year between their two youngest. 

He sat on the bed beside her, Tilly on his bare chest. “Hmmm,” murmured Ginny, picking up the tiny hand and kissing it softly. The baby didn't even move; full and content. “Five is such an uneven number...and poor Evan, he's surrounded by all these sisters.” 

“Are you saying you want to go again?” asked Harry, in surprise. 

“I always want to go again, Harry,” she winked, pleased she could still make his skin flush after all this time. She moved to sit next to him, her head on his shoulder. “But yes, I think six would be a good number.” 

Of course she would go on to have twins, both boys, Henry and Jackson. Not that it mattered; six, seven. She was married to the love of her life, with seven healthy children, five of who were already strong minded and showing signs of being magically advanced. Life was not going to be dull with their family. 

She was living her dream, her new dream. Because dreams do, and should, change. 

~end~


End file.
